Terror Rosa en Impel Down
by saga-pau3
Summary: Todos los días en Impel Down. Así pasaba las 24 h el ex-shichibukai Crocodile. Jamás pensó que se llegaría a aburrir tanto. Todo por culpa de los malditos mugiwara, pero... ¿y si gracias a cierto rubio podría escapar de allí? (violación corta solo en el primer cap ;)
1. Sin previo aviso

One piece y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Eichiro Oda.

He de decir, que aunque ponga violación... solo es en el primer capitulo xD lo demás lo considero lemon y no se queda corto en lengua soez, pero... con crocodile y doflamingo a la cabeza  
es básicamente inebitable jaja espero que os guste :)

**Cap1**

Todos los días en Impel Down. Así pasaba las 24 h el ex-shichibukai Crocodile. Jamás pensó que se llegaría a aburrir tanto. Todo por culpa de los malditos mugiwara.  
Para colmo de estar ahí pudriéndose, tenía que llevar una especie de prenda lo más parecido a un molesto pijama. ¿Alguna vez se habría puesto alguno? Quería sus carísimas joyas, su abrigo de piel y sus lujosos zapatos. Aquel lugar no tenía clase pero, ¿Qué le iba a hacer? Era una cárcel.

Los carceleros abrieron las puertas y los llevaron al comedor. El desayuno era un tanto catastrófico. A la mínima, saltaba una guerra de comida. Mientras revolvía su "papilla", miró a su alrededor. Hoy había algo que no cuadraba. Bon Clay, Buggy y Mr.3 revoloteaban a su alrededor. Como de costumbre. Hasta ahí, todo normal. Cuando empezasen a cansarle, un golpe en la cabeza con el garfio y calladitos en su sitio. Todas las puertas estaban salvaguardadas por tres guardias, cuando lo habitual era uno en cada puerta. ¿Si casi todos estaban allí, quien vigilaba las celdas? Hasta Taisei, un hombre de casi cinco metros, que básicamente no salía de su metro cuadrado para nada, hoy, estaba en el comedor.

- He vuelto a perder el postre de la comida- farfulló Buggy y se sentó en frente.

- No apuestes contra Bon Clay, es un tramposo- le repitió Crocodile-. Sois peor que los niños. Esto no es ningún juego.

- El día que salga d…

- ¿Saldrás?

- Tsk.

El peliazul frunció el ceño y miró hacia otro lado. Desde el momento de su llegada, esos tres pirados se unieron a él. No tenía otra cosa que hacer más que…

- Un momento.

- Sí, falta Masaru- el payaso también se dio cuenta.

Solo había dos peli azules conocidos en Impel Down. Buggy y Masaru. Al chico se le había condenado a cadena perpetua por el asesinato de un vicealmirante de la marina y el saqueo de su propiedad. Estafador experimentado a pesar de sus veintitrés años. Crocodile y él nunca se llevaron mal pero tampoco eran amigos. En realidad nuestro protagonista tampoco sabía lo que significaba la palabra amigo o compañerismo o… amor.

¿Qué era el amor para él? ¿Alguna vez lo había experimentado? ¿Sabía lo que se sentía? Para nada. A sus cuarenta y seis años y ni idea del sentimiento más normal del mundo.

- ¿Qué demonios es eso?- Bon Clay se unió a la conversación dando saltitos y vueltas, millones de vueltas.

Ante la atenta mirada de todo el comedor, los tres se acercaron al asiento de Masaru para mirar lo que estaba depositado en su silla.

- Una.

- Pluma.

- ¿Rosa?

- Hey, ¿Qué pasa?- Crocodile se puso tenso de repente al verla. Estaba cien por cien seguro de saber a quién pertenecía esa pluma y como odiaba a aquella persona. Si es que se lo podía llamar así. La odiaba tanto como a su abrigo hortera, y esas gafas… era el peor estilo que jamás había visto-. ¿Te aterra el rosa?

No respondió y Buggy dio gracias por haberla dejado pasar. El del tutú se libró de una buena. El ex-shichibukai se volvió a sentar, esta vez, con la pluma rosa en la mano. Definitivamente, era imposible su presencia aquí. Claro que él tenía sus derechos por lo tanto… si quería entrar a Impel Down, ¿Por qué no? El dilema, ¿para qué cojones iba a querer entrar a este lugar? A sabiendas de cómo era en realidad, todos podían estar preparados para los cambios.

Crocodile apretó el puño con rabia. ¿A caso tenía miedo de sentirse tan vulnerable? El rubio mantenía alguna especie de rencor por no crear alianzas con él e incluso por haber sido expulsado de los shichibukai. ¿Y si solo había venido de visita? Se aburría (nada raro en él por cierto) y decidió pasarse a echar un vistazo.

- _No me tengo que preocupar. Todo esto es innecesario._

El desayuno terminó y nos llevaron al patio. Era una sala gigantesca. En una esquina, millones de rocas, con picos y palas alrededor. El trabajo más absurdo de todo el Grand Line. Por supuesto, había turnos, y él siempre ofrecía amablemente (cuando decimos ofrecer amablemente, queremos decir, obligar bruscamente) su lugar a otro preso. Pasaba la hora sentado en las gradas pensando en alguna forma de escapar para acabar con ese sombrero de paja. No había sentido tanto rencor en su vida.

- _Maldito crio._

- ¡Un médico por favor!

El grito hizo olvidar sus ansias de venganza. Los reclusos formaron un círculo alrededor y no dejaron ver a Crocodile. Si pudiese utilizar sus poderes, habría llegado allí sin pestañear. Ahora, tenía que levantarse y caminar hasta el lugar donde inundaba el pánico. Los tres palurdos también se encontraban observando.

- No creo que debas verlo- Daz Bones paró el avance del moreno. Confiaba en su aliado pero esa recomendación solo hizo ponerle nervioso.

- Masa…- Mr.1 quitó la mano de su pecho y bajó la mirada. En seguida se dio cuenta-. ¡Apartar!- el corro se disipó rápidamente, nadie quería molestar al señor Crocodile-. _Mierda. ¿Qué coño te han hecho?_

El otro peliazul de Impel Down se encontraba desplomado frente a él. Muerto. El ex-shichibukai se inclinó para poder tocarle por última vez. Su cabello había robado el color del precioso mar del Caribe. Tenía unos ojos grandes y muy brillantes, del mismo color que el mismísimo sol, pero que ahora, no tenían ese brillo tan característico. Crocodile le cerró los ojos sintiendo una punzada en su corazón. Deslizó sus dedos por la pálida mejilla y se detuvo al llegar a los rojizos labios de apariencia tan apetecibles. Los acarició con suavidad.

Sin tan solo hubiese podido pasar una apasionante noche con él, rozándose, deseándose, jadeando los dos tras haber terminado… Imposible, habría acabado sabiendo lo que era el amor.

- Ayer se encontraba perfectamente- le oyó decir a Bon Clay-. La vida es injusta.

- Está claro que le han dado una paliza idiota. Masaru era fuerte, no acabo de entender cómo se dejó hacer esto.

- ¡¿Cómo se va a dejar?!

- Tranquilo señor- Daz Bones sabía lo que en realidad le pasaba pero tampoco era como para ponerse a pelear entre los cinco.

- Tiene algo dentro de la boca, fijaros.

Crocodile estaba tan ensimismado en su belleza que no se había percatado. Le abrió la boca y cogió lo que estaba dentro.

La ira le inundó por completo y estaba a punto de explotar. La venganza de Luffy pasaba a segundo plano, había alguien que se merecía su máxima atención. Cuando le cogiese… El cuerpo de Masaru estaba entumecido y lleno de heridas. El cuello mostraba fuertes moratones y la camisa de preso estaba rota.

- Lo han violado- Mr.3 señaló a los pies del cadáver. Un líquido blanquecino fluía de ellos. Crocodile ya tuvo suficiente- ¿A dónde vas?

- A la caza del flamenco- dijo furioso aplastando la segunda pluma rosa hallada en la boca del peliazul-. Tengo la ligera sensación, de que pronto, los shichibukais serán solo seis.

Apenas pasaron cuatro días y fueron apareciendo presos muertos en las mismas condiciones que Masaru. Los tres eran bastante agradables de ver y a Crocodile se le estaba agotando la paciencia. Siempre la misma historia. Todos los guardias dejaban libre las celdas del nive la media hora, se escuchaba un grito de socorro. Aparecían dos plumas rosas con cada cadáver. El moreno guardaba las dos del peliazul para recordarse todos los días la rabia que sintió al perderle.

Impel Down estaba patas arriba, los prisioneros atentos siempre por si encontraban plumas en sus sitios. Se notaban los nervios en el ambiente. A los tipos feos o viejos no se les veía preocupados en absoluto y alguno que otro se tuvo que hacer, por voluntad propia, heridas para conseguir un aspecto horrible.

Las "autoridades" de la cárcel no hacían nada al respecto y eso le hizo entender que hasta que no se fuera ese maldito pajarraco, las muertes no iban a cesar.

El muy cabrón se ocultaba bien, todavía no había dejado verse en ningún momento y no mostraba signos de querer hacerlo. Crocodile tenía que quedarse por narices en su celda y esperar a que llegase el de las gafas horteras pero los guardias mantenían la rigurosa norma de, nivel 4 vacío en algún momento del día. No atacaba siempre por la mañana, la última vez, los sacaron a todos a las once de la noche con la excusa de hacer deporte porque era sano. Anda y que les jodan.

Eran las dos de la tarde y acababan de terminar de comer. De momento los médicos no tuvieron que hacer ninguna intervención. Actuaría al anochecer.

_- Ahora tengo los malditos análisis. _

Se dirigió a la enfermería porque tenían que sacarle sangre para asegurar que estaba bien y sin ningún problema. ¿Por qué estando en una cárcel se aseguraban de que los criminales estaban sanos? Lo más normal es que les dejasen morir.

Entró en la blanca sala y se sentó en la camilla. El médico era un señor bajo y regordete con un bigote rubio enorme. No daba buena espina.

- Quitase la camiseta. Señor Crocodile, ¿no es así?

-Sí.

- ¿Qué se siente al tener tanto poder y de un día para otro perderlo todo?

- ¿Me quiere hacer el análisis?

- Vaya vaya… veo que tiene prisa. ¿Ha quedado con alguien?

- Muy gracioso.

- Gracias. Le pondremos una vacuna.

- ¿Vacuna? Nadie me dijo nada de vacunas.

- ¿Miedo a las agujas? Solo será un pinchacito y después le sacaremos sangre.

- ¿Vacuna contra qué?- le preguntó al ver como se preparaba para inyectarle el contenido de la jeringa.

- Como sabrá, hay grandes cantidades de suciedad y algunos presos se niegan a asearse. Solo por si acaso.

Aunque no se quedó más tranquilo, paró de hacer preguntas para poder salir de allí cuanto antes.

Volvió a la zona de las celdas. Hoy había mucha gente por allí. Decidió echarse una siesta, ya que a las tantas de la noche les iban a despertar y él tenía que pensar en un plan para vérselas con el flamenco. Además, le dolía la cabeza y tenía ganas de tumbarse un rato.

- ¿Cansado?

- Más o menos. ¿A dónde vais los cuatro?

- Tenemos una partida de parchís pendiente, es nuestra hora libre.

- Que juego más aburrido.

- Oh, ya sé que prefieres a papas y a mamas- ironizó Buggy.

- En el parchís se come- intervino Bon Clay.

- Así de gordo estás.

- ¡¿A quién has llamado gordo?! ¡Pelo cutre!

- Llévatelos de aquí ya.

- Sí señor, que descanse.

Se recostó en la cama y miró el techo. ¿Por qué le daba la sensación de que se estaba haciendo mayor? El tiempo pasa muy rápido. ¿No habría sido todo más fácil si se hubiera dedicado a buscar a alguien con quien formar una familia y vivir en un pueblo tranquilo y acogedor?

- _¿Una familia?_ _No sé si me gustan las mujeres o los hombres, así que mal vamos. En fin… no pensemos en cosas imposibles._

Se despertó de su siesta algo aturdido. Al incorporarse de la cama, sintió un dolor de cabeza inmenso y notó que su cuerpo aún permanecía medio dormido. ¿Cuánto tiempo había estado descansando? Miró fuera de la celda… Todo estaba a oscuras. ¿Qué hora era? Y lo más importante, ¿dónde estaba todo el mundo?

Solamente una vela en el interior de su "habitación" estaba encendida y tampoco daba mucha luz que digamos. Como le gustaría tener a Masaru cerca. Definitivamente, sentía algo desconocido por él. No pudo seguir pensando en el peliazul porque le vino un mareo que estuvo a punto de ver las estrellas. ¿Qué le pasaba a su cuerpo? A pesar del frio, su frente estaba sudorosa.

Al ir a coger su pañuelo, debajo de la almohada, casi se le paró el corazón. ¿Qué era lo que estaba tocando?

- Soy el siguiente- susurró.

- ¿Acaso pensabas que te ibas a librar?- todos los sentidos alerta. Como si estuviera escondido dentro de la pared, de entre la sombras, salió aquel hombre rubio, alto y musculoso. Como no, llevaba su abrigo rosa, con las dichosas plumas. ¿Todavía le quedaba alguna?- ¿Sorprendido?- el shichibukai mantuvo las distancias.

- No.

- He de reconocer de que las plumas rosas me delatan un poquito.

- ¿A qué estás jugando?

- Yo no juego, me tomo las cosas muy en serio.

- Por eso te vas por ahí tirándote todo lo que se mueva.

- Y bien que lo paso- el moreno soltó un gruñido- ¿Pero desde cuando te importan los demás? Esto es nuevo.

- No sabía que te gustase dar por culo.

- No sabes muchas cosas de mi Croco-chan.

- _¿Croco-chan? _Lo poco que sé me sirve para describirte a la perfección puto maricón reprimido.

- No tengo un condón a mano, ¿no te importa verdad?- el rubio dejó su abrigo a un lado y pasó su lengua por sus labios sonriendo lujuriosamente.

- ¿Qué?

Crocodile se levantó rápido para bloquear su avanzada pero las fuerzas le fallaron y estuvo a punto de caerse al suelo si no hubiese sido por el flamenco. Su cuerpo, no reaccionaba ni al cincuenta por cien.

- Vaya vaya. Parece que esa "vacuna" te está perjudicando un poquito.

- ¿Qué era eso?

- Mnm… pues en realidad no lo sé muy bien pero por lo que puedo observar ha hecho el efecto que deseaba. Bienvenido a la lista de los ligues de Doflamingo Croco-chan. Este día va a ser realmente inolvidable, no todos son los elegidos.

- ¿Elegidos?

- ¡Para que les folle!

Le empujó violentamente contra la pared y le pegó un puñetazo en la tripa para poder controlarlo a sus anchas. Le puso de espaldas a él, dejando que se apoyase en la fría piedra. Le sujetó los brazos por encima de la cabeza y metió la pierna entre las dos del moreno. Con la mano libre que le quedaba, le bajó los pantalones y la ropa interior y se quedó unos minutos observando. El gran ex-shichibukai así, solo para él… su hombría le ardía con solo de pensar estar dentro. Pasó la lengua por el cuello del moreno hasta llegar a su oreja y morderla.

- Ah…

- Puedes gemir todo lo que quieras, será tú última vez con alguien. Promesa.

- Suéltame o yo te prometo que lo pagarás caro.

- Vamos a ver…- para la sorpresa de Crocodile, agarró su miembro y empezó a mastúrbale de una manera enloquecedora. Incapaz de reprimirse- amenazar a alguien de esta forma, es caer un poquito bajo. Por intentarlo no pasa nada.

- ¡Que me sueltes!

- Grita grita, con mucha suerte te oirá alguien y además… me estás excitando hasta límites inimaginables.

- ¡…hngh…!-Crocodile jadeo bruscamente y luego se estremeció violentamente.

- Siento comunicarte de que tengo la manía de correrme dentro…-susurró con una voz baja y ronca mientras continuaba deslizando su mano, y los oídos del moreno se entumecieron.

- Deja de tocaaarme, ah… dios…

- Yo que tú me correría ya, mi polla está muy grande y deseosa… si te vienes podré usar algo de lubricación. Eres virgen, ¿verdad?

- Fóllale a tú madre cabrón- el ritmo era tan lento y a la vez apretaba cada vez con más fuerza. Sentía que se iba a correr en su mano. Joder que si lo sentía. Era tan vergonzoso que…

- Ahí ahí sale… mnm biiien, jaja. Eres resistente Croco-chan.

- ¿Con cuántos te has acostado hoy maricón de mierda?- le preguntó por simple curiosidad mientras intentaba reponerse, antes de que lo "otro" sucediera.

- ¿Acaso importa o es que te sentirías celoso? Porque si es así, no te preocupes, mi cosita y yo solo deseábamos estar contigo. Dentro- soltó el agarré y el ex-shichibukai intentó atacar pero le cogió de la camiseta y lo lanzó hasta la cama. Hizo uso de sus poderes una vez más para ponerle a cuatro-. Tú entrada me está pidiendo a gritos que te la meta. Luego ya sabes a quien echarle la culpa- no se podía mover y por culpa de las cadenas de kairoseki que lo sujetaban, no podía transformarse en arena. Además, los malditos poderes de Doflamingo no ayudaban.

Escuchó la cremallera del rubio cediendo. Hoy iba a ser el peor día de su vida, nada se iba a comparar a aquel momento de humillación máxima. Lo había hecho con varias mujeres e incluso a veces se animó con los hombres, siempre por la fuerza claro está pero ahora entendía la frase de "No hagas lo que no te gusta que te hagan" El miembro acariciaba lentamente su entrada.

_- ¡Me caguen… es enorme! Me va a matar- _teniendo en cuenta sus 3,03 de alto, algo tendría que influir.

- Voy.

- ¡Aah! ¡Duele, quítalo!- fue lo más parecido a una estaca, entrando a la fuerza y desgarrando todo a su paso.

- Que caliente eres Croco-chan, se está de cine. Suerte tienes que no sea un bruto y te la haya metido a pelo. Algo húmedo ya estaba.

- Sácala- no tenía fuerzas para gritar más. Sintió un líquido caliente escurrir por su entrada.

- Aiba, pues sí que eres virgen.

- Nadie me da por culo, hijo de puta.

- Corrección. Nadie excepto yo y me encanta.

Como era de esperar su tono no cambió en absoluto y para Crocodile, salía veneno de su boca, cada frase, cada palabra hasta cada parada porque no podía evitar gemir, todo, le daba asco. Sentía tal repulsión hacia ese rubito de los cojones…

- Ah… sabes una cosa- Doflamingo no paraba de gemir junto al moreno- Masaru no era puro… te lo puedo asegurar y no me extrañó en absoluto. Era como una puta, me imagino como se ganaba los favores.

- Mentira… ¡Para de una vez me estás matando!

- ¿A caso te lo tiraste? Yo creo que no. Créeme, ese peliazul estaba más usado que mis gafas.

- N-no lo com pa… aaah… res con algo tan.

- Mnmmm, ¿tan qué? No puedes seguir porque yo seguiría dándote toda la noche. Eres delicioso- notó su musculoso cuerpo apoyándose contra su espalda y lamiendo lo que le viniera en gana y pegando pequeños mordiscos. Alguno que otro le hizo sangrar pero no podía decir palabra alguna- ¡Oh sí, tan estrecho! Aprieta más Croco-chan vaaaamos.

- Hñggn…- se corrió por segunda vez pero esta vez sin sentir apenas placer, se dejó ir por compasión hacia su pene que no podría que su hinchazón ni un minuto más pero digamos, que no le ayudo mucho. Doflamingo se excitó el triple de lo que ya estaba y sus estocadas se volvieron más fuertes e irregulares, tocando todos los puntos de su interior. La sangre escurría por sus muslos mezclándose con el pre seminal del shichibukai, que sabiendo que el moreno no podría atacar por su falta de fuerzas, le dejó desplomarse sobre la cama. Muy a pesar del rubio, esa posición hizo que pudiera entrar del todo y tuvo que soltar su esencia. El grito de placer se pudo escuchar en toda la planta. Como le habría gustado seguir envistiendo.

- Me ha gustado mucho ser tú primero Croco-chan… hasta ahora el mejor con diferencia. Mnm… el mejor semen que he probado y tú piel, realmente sabrosa.

- …- su mirada comenzó a nublarse.

- Ya sé que ahora tú aaah- sacó su miembro despacio, escuchando un horrible ruido a mezclarse todo- dios que bien, jaja. Tú cabecita no está para pensar, ¿recuerdas que les pasa a los presos que me tiro y se quedan así?- Crocodile no pudo contestar pero sí que lo recordaba perfectamente- Eso es muy bien, bye bye querido. Te lo repito- se acercó a su oído- el mejor con diferencia- lamió su lóbulo- un sobresaliente alto.

Ya todo daba igual, la vida se acababa allí. Crocodile sabía que uno de los presos violados iba a ser él mismo, pero no hizo nada. ¿Quería acabar con su vida? Tal vez. Su infancia era lo único que recordaba como algo "bonito".

Antes de perder la consciencia, notó unos labios depositarse suavemente contra su mejilla. Su corazón de repente bombeó con fuerza y no pudo saber por qué después de semejante acto contra su voluntad, había acabado así o si le hacía eso a todos o simplemente, a él.

Pensar que ese gesto solo se lo hubiera hecho a él, de alguna forma le reconfortaba y solo había algo de lo que se arrepentía no haber hecho antes de morir, que era… saber lo que significaba sentirse amado.

**Fin cap1**

**En mi opinión va a ser un fic que sorprenderá a más de uno por el camino que tomará a partir del capitulo siguiente :D **

**Contiene también toques de humor y Doflamingo hará de las suyas xD **

**Agradezco mucho los reviews, ¿ha estado bien? ^.^ **


	2. No me toques

nada de violaciones ;) gracias por leer

Cap 2

- Croco-chan…

Su voz era dulce, empleaba un tono cariñoso y le hacía sentir arropado. Se veía a sí mismo. Su cuerpo se encontraba inmerso en el fondo del mar. Su alma le miraba desde arriba pero no podía hacer nada por unirse. Estaban separados. La muerte ya no era un misterio para él. Era un castigo, mirabas a tú cuerpo hundirse en esas aguas cristalinas y no tenías opción de salvarte. De vez en cuando escuchabas la voz de aquel ser que acabó contigo pero era extraño… todo parecía tan irreal…

Cada cierto tiempo, tú alma sentía unas cosquillas en la mejilla y el cuerpo mostraba una pequeña sonrisa. ¿Podrías seguir conectado? Varias veces intentaba llamarlo pero no respondía, hasta que al final… abrió los ojos.

- Ah…

Tardó en acostumbrarse a la iluminación del lugar. Estaba tumbado en una cama amplia, agradable al tacto. ¿Qué era lo que le había pasado? Al intentar incorporarse, un pinchazo le recorrió toda la espina dorsal. Como le dolía el… ¿El culo?

_"Aiba, pues sí que eres virgen. ¡Oh sí, tan estrecho! Te lo repito… el mejor con diferencia" – _recordó las palabras de su acosador.

_- Mierda… me violó. ¿Dónde estoy ahora? Tengo que irme, rápido._

Arrastrándose por la cama, llegó al borde. Se tenía que tirar si quería seguir reptando y buscar una forma de salir. La moqueta era rosa y las paredes también con lo que no dudó de quien era aquella habitación.

- Eh, eh, eh… ¿A dónde te crees que vas Croco-chan?- sí, eso es. Esa cutre habitación era del shichibukai Donquixote Doflamingo. Lo que le faltaba- Te vas a hacer daño si te tiras- con sus poderes le paró en seco. Se acercó y le volvió a tumbar. Crocodile le miraba con miedo-. Tranquilo hombre.

- ¿P-por qué?

- No hace falta temblar.

- No.

- ¡Ah, vale! Perdón, no lo había captado- se sentó en el borde de la cama, apoyado contra uno de los barrotes que sujetaba el techo-. Estás en mi casa. Es un tanto especial ya que vuela, así que no te asomes mucho a las ventanas- era broma, ¿verdad?- Te traje cuando te desmayaste. Ya me puedes dar las gracias, me molesté en dejar una nota a tú amiguito Daz Bones diciendo que estabas bien- el moreno le seguía mirando-. Sigues vivo.

- No. Tiene que ser un sueño.

- Puede que ahora estés un poco desorientado pero te prometo que no es ningún sueño. ¿Quieres que te enseñe mi casa?

- ¿Eh?

- Caminar podrás, jaja, tampoco te di tan fuerte.

- Esto es un sueño…

- Mira que eres testarudo.

- Yo estoy muerto, tengo que estarlo, como todos los demás…

- A los demás los mate sí, pero no porque quise. Eran débiles y simplemente se desangraron. Llega un momento en que los juguetes se rompen.

- _¿Me estaba llamando juguete? Solo soy un objeto y como resistí entonces… me usará hasta que…_

- Mis médicos te echaron un vistazo, que lo sepas. La herida que te hice se curará. Hey… no paras de temblar.

- No es nada… se pasará- susurró Crocodile y se dio la vuelta. No tenía las cadenas puestas y le habían cambiado de ropa. No tenía el pijama asqueroso de la cárcel. Intentó concentrarse en utilizar sus poderes pero no sentía nada moverse. Sería por el cansancio.

- Tengo una buena forma para que tiembles de placer- escuchó muy cerca de su oído. El corazón se le paró y todos los músculos de su cuerpo se contrajeron. Le dejaron de responder. La mente en blanco al notar como las sabanas se retiraban y el calor acumulado salía, abandonando su piel. Doflamingo se puso encima y le chupó el pendiente-. No puedes usar poderes. Te habrás dado cuenta. Mis médicos te lo han cambiado. Tú nuevo pendiente está hecho con kairoseki. Cada vez que te lo intentes quitar, recibirás fuertes descargas eléctricas. Tú decides.

Subió la camiseta y pasó sus dedos por la pálida piel. Era muy suave y Doflamingo no se lo esperaba. Producían cosquillas muy placenteras. Delineando cada músculo con delicadeza, queriendo memorizar cada curva del ex-shichibukai. Crocodile, que estaba completamente tenso, se fue relajando. El rubio bajó sus labios hasta el pezón del moreno y lo absorbió con cuidado. Su otra mano se encargaba del segundo, pellizcándolo hasta endurecerlo.

Se asustó al oír una cremallera abrirse pero resultó ser la chaqueta de Doflamingo. No tenía nada más debajo y pudo observar su bien formado pecho. El rubio cogió la única mano de su preso y la colocó sobre sus abdominales, obligando a que los acariciase mientras él seguía donde lo había dejado.

Crocodile simplemente no sabía que cojones estaba pasando. Era lo más parecido a un sueño realmente erótico. Estaba tumbado con un hombre encima haciéndole maravillas. No cualquier hombre… ese en concreto, le había violado días antes.

Doflamingo llegó al límite de los pantalones y no se le ocurrió otras cosa que bajarlos junto con la ropa interior y seguir besando, mordisqueando y lamiendo la piel tan deliciosa que tenía frente a él. Hoy tenía hambre, pero la reacción del moreno le detuvo para alzar la cabeza y observarle.

Su respiración era entrecortada. Sus ojos y boca estaban entre abiertos de una manera sensual. Escuchó una pequeña risa para después sentir la cálida mano del shichibukai envolver su miembro. Cerró los ojos extasiado, dejándose hacer. Sintiendo como sus pantalones y su ropa interior resbalaban de manera lenta y enloquecedora hasta caer al suelo. Subió. Empezó a lamer el cuello de Crocodile, este solo soltaba leves gemidos y suspiros al sentir aquella cálida lengua quemarle la piel con cada roce.

- ¿Así bien?- notó dos dedos acariciarle el trasero.

- No, no. Me duele mucho. Para.

- Tranquilo… esta vez considéralo como un premio.

- Para… para por favor, déjame- pensar que lo iba a volver a hacer, prefería recibir treinta latigazos antes que sentir el dolor infernal que había experimentado en Impel Down.

- ¿Suplicando? Te la pensaba mamar pero bueno… si quieres lo hacemos rápido.

- Vete a la mierda.

- Al único sitio al que me iré será a tú entrepierna- dejó el cuello para bajar a una zona que se encontraba bien despierta. Para que el moreno no quisiera que le tocase, su cosita reaccionaba a las mil maravillas - Mnm, rico- soltó su aliento al miembro del moreno y después pasó su fina lengua por toda la zona.

- Vete a la mierda pájaro de las narices.

- Que poco original somos… ¿algún que otro insulto?

- Puta.

- Jajaja, gracias gracias.

- ¡Ah!- mordió ligeramente la punta.

- Estás muy duro- dijo Doflamingo lamiéndose el dedo y pasándoselo por el pecho. Él también se había bajado los pantalones y había sacado su hinchado miembro que acariciaba un poco para que se excitara del todo.

Cambió su posición encarcelando ese cuerpo provocativo entre sus piernas para aposentarse sobre los muslos abiertos del cuerpo a su merced. Dejó correr los restos de saliva entre los dos miembros, que ahora sostenía con su mano izquierda, sobándolas a la par, y moviéndose. Concentrado solo en el placer que le provocaba el roce de los testículos, sus sexos palpitantes friccionándose y expiró cargado de fogosa satisfacción. El shichibukai se removió inquieto al sentir el miembro del moreno frotarse contra el suyo. Los dos tenían firmes erecciones bien dispuestas. Contempló además su rostro atravesado por el evidente gozo y no pudo resistir por mucho tiempo más la tentación de tomar ambas erecciones con una de sus manos y masajearlas con ansia. Crocodile le dejó hacer hasta que su depredador se inclinó hacia adelante, a lo que él estiró sus brazos hacia atrás para sostenerse y mantuvo altas las caderas.

- El que no quería está…aaah… contribuyendo, dios…

- Me estás forzando, arg… hnmn…

- Se me da bien forzar a la gente. ¿A que sí?

- En absoluto- mintió el mayor y Doflamingo lo sabía, vaya que si lo sabía. Que Crocodile se las diera de indomable le encendía por completo y empezó a moverse con más fuerza, apretando los dos miembros con provocación, estimulando los puntos exactos para que se corrieran juntos. Tenía ganas de metérsela pero podía romperle más de lo que ya estaba y no valía la pena. Tuvo que aguantarse aunque ese rostro, tan sonrojado y gimiendo cada vez que embestía… ¡Qué horror, iba a explotar de tanto esperar!

- Croco-chan, ¡aaah! Sé que no aguantas más, venga…

- No pienso ser el primero, imbécil ¡Mnm!

- ¡Croco-chan, eres tan violable!- con los últimos gemidos, el menor fue el primero en correrse y unos segundos después, le siguió el moreno. Estaban envueltos en sudor y no distinguían lo que era arriba y lo que era abajo. Doflamingo se dejó caer en el pecho del mayor y sonrió al escuchar palpitar el corazón más fuerte que el suyo propio.

- _Le odio, le odio y le odio…- _sentía el semen de los dos escurrirse por sus muslos y rozar su entrada- _¿Cómo me ha podido hacer esto?_

- Esta vez lo has disfrutado. Se te ha visto- le dijo acomodándose el pantalón.

- Déjame...- él había matado a su peliazul. Tenía que vengarse. Se hizo una promesa a sí mismo y ese hijo de puta le estaba haciendo reaccionar como una perra en celo. No lo iba a permitir, él era alguien poderoso, no se dejaba doblegar.

- Eres muy rebelde pero no me engañas- se acercó a su rostro y besó la mejilla.

- ¡Que te vayas!- gritó con fuerza.

Doflamingo se levantó inundado de rabia, cogió las sabanas y le tapó a un sorprendido Crocodile. Cogió un libro que tenía encima de la mesa y salió de la habitación dando un portazo. El moreno estaba agotado y no se podía quedar a pensar que había hecho para que se fuese así. El rubio había tenido lo que quería, le había obligado a mostrarse de la manera más humillante y aun así, después de terminar, se enfada y dando un portazo, se va. Maldito degradado. Por alguna razón, no quiso limpiarse todo el líquido que tenía resbalando por su piel. No le importaba en demasía, simplemente, dejó que su cuerpo se relajara.

Estuvo toda la tarde y la noche durmiendo. Su cuerpo, prácticamente descansado, decidió que era hora de abrir los ojos.

Doflamingo estaba sentado en el sofá con el libro en sus manos. ¿Desde cuándo le gustaba tanto leer? Se incorporó de la cama, esta vez sin un dolor infernal en cierta parte. Le seguía molestando pero era soportable. La otra noche había sido bastante brusco con el shichibukai, tuvo que hacer gran esfuerzo para no volverle a violar. Era patético pero lo agradecía, y mucho.

Claro que había disfrutado, de lo lindo además pero ¿Cómo se lo iba a decir? Tenía un ego grande y el rubio debía de entenderlo, él era igual. Se levantó cuidadosamente, no quería que supiera que estaba despierto. Desde la distancia, se quedó observándole. ¿Sería igual de atractivo sin las molestas gafas?

- _… ¡¿Quuuuuuéeeeeee?! ¿En serio que acabo de pensar eso?_- se cubrió la boca y notó como su rostro ardía. ¿Le parecía atractivo? Buen cuerpo tenía pero…- _Otra vez. No puedo pensar eso de él. Mató a Masaru, me violó y me tiene aquí encerrado para satisfacer sus deseos más básicos. Mi cabeza se está confundiendo._

- Supongo que tendrás hambre- Crocodile se tensó al ser descubierto. Volvió la mirada hacia él pero seguía metido en la lectura-. Tienes el desayuno en la mesa. Sin ningún tipo de droga ni nada por el estilo, puedes estar seguro.

- No tengo hambre.

- ¿Quieres dejar de mentirme? Ya van dos veces. ¿Tengo que obligarte a comer?

- No.

- Buen chico.

- No soy tú mascota.

- Ni yo tú sirvienta. Come… por favor.

Cogió las pastas rellenas de chocolate que tenía al lado de la taza de café y empezó a tragar. Tenía un hambre voraz, llevaba sin comer muchos días. Acabó en un santiamén con todo lo que le habían cocinado pero el café, se lo bebió con tranquilidad, como siempre. Doflamingo seguía con su libro pero de vez en cuando miraba de reojo a su preso, como llevaba las gafas, el otro no podía saber cuándo le observaba o no. El ambiente era tenso.

- _Esto es muy incómodo._

- De nada por limpiarte y cambiar la sábanas.

- ¿Qué?

- Las habíamos dejado perdidas, ¿te acuerdas?- al ex-shichibukai le entró un ataque de tos y tuvo que escupir la bebida. No se acordaba de que se había dormido cubierto de esperma. Un ligero tono rojizo, cubrió su rostro. El rubio le había limpiado ahí abajo… ¡Que verguenzaaaa!- Puedes salir al balcón si quieres. Te gustará- señaló la salida. ¿Qué coño estaba leyendo como para no dirigirle la mirada?

Al final decidió salir para saber dónde estaba en realidad. ¿Lo que le dijo era verdad? ¿Una casa por el cielo?

La brisa era fría y sentía sus ojos humedecerse y soltar pequeñas lágrimas. Por eso se había instalado en el desierto. Necesitaba un clima caliente y seco para no ser un blanco fácil. Solo faltaba que por culpa de unas estúpidas lágrimas le pudiesen dar un puñetazo.  
Estaba "feliz" por poder respirar un poco de aire fresco. En la cárcel no les sacaban para nada y dentro de la habitación, con un Doflamingo incordiándole… lo único que respiraba con él, era olor a sexo puro.

Sinceramente, se había quedado pasmado al ver la fortaleza flotante del rubio. Cuando le dijo casa, supuso que se refería a una casa. Pues no.  
Era impresionante como un castillo podía mantenerse por encima de las nubes. Tenía el cielo azul encima de su cabeza. Se acercó a la barandilla y miró hacia abajo. Que mal rollo daba eso. Se tendrían que acabar las nubes en algún momento, ¿no?  
Había oído que los mugiwara subieron con su barco mediante unas extrañas corrientes marinas a una isla conocida como Skypea. Hasta las cosas más impensables se hacen realidad. ¿Un barco subiendo al cielo? ¿Un castillo surcando las nubes? Pasen y vean. Todo es posible.

No le hacía mucha gracia estar tan alto y sin poder utilizar sus poderes. Si el rubio se cansaba, un empujoncito y tooodo solucionado. Hablando del rey de roma, Crocodile notó una mano posarse sobre su hombro y un cuerpo aproximándose peligrosamente por la reta guardia. Fue sentir su aliento sobre su cuello y el moreno se defendió con su arma para quitárselo de encima. No le iba a permitir otra ronda más. Doflamingo, tan rápido como siempre, se separó lo justo para que la punta del garfio le rozase la mejilla. A los pocos segundos, un pequeño corte surgió.

- Pórtate bien y mantén ese brazo quietecito- le dijo. Chupó la sangre que recorría su piel y frunció el ceño. No le gustaba nada ese sabor a metal que tenía- ¿No me vas a preguntar a dónde voy?

- Ni lo quiero saber ni me importa.

- Oh tranquilo "Don me da igual lo que te pase". Lo capto, jeje. Lo dicho, pórtate bien y recibirás tú recompensa.

- ¿Salir de aquí?

- Eso no lo considero una recompensa querido- el rubio había decidido no tener en cuenta la actitud del moreno la noche anterior. Llevaba dormido tres días y de repente el tío que le violó se le sube encima y le hace la mejor paja de su vida. No tuvo buen comienzo y tampoco la continuación fue de cuenta de hadas pero, ¿Qué le iba a hacer? Le apasionaba el sexo.

- Entonces piérdete. Te odio.- le musitó con rabia.

- ¿Para las ocho me quieres en casa?- se dio la vuelta para no ver su horrenda cara- ¡Jajaja! Bye.

En verdad si quería saber a dónde se dirigía su carcelero. Aún más importante, ¿Cuánto iba a tardar? Algo relevante a la hora de registrar una habitación de arriba a abajo que no te pertenece. Esperó unos diez minutos tras oír la puerta cerrarse. No vio a Doflamingo salir por ningún lado. Tampoco sabía cuántas entradas y salidas tenía así que no se preocupó más y entro de nuevo en el cuarto cerrado las puertas del balcón.

Cualquiera que la viera, nadie acertaría con el dueño.

_- Niña de siete años, con buena educación y simplemente, encantadora. Las apariencias engañan- _cómo ya había dicho antes, las paredes rosas. Combinando con las cortinas, los sofás, la chimenea, toda la moqueta, el techo... - _Es como el país de la Barbie pero a lo grande._

Por si las moscas, se acercó al pomo de la entrada y la giró. Estaba cerrada. Suspiró con pesadez. Podría tirarla abajo pero… ¿Qué narices haría después? ¿Correr como un descosido? Le dolía la espalda y el trasero, correr no era buena idea.  
La cama parecía intacta. Parece que después de todo, el shichibukai sabía hacerse la cama por lo menos. Era lo más parecido a la de una princesita de cuento, solo que, para el agrado del moreno, las sábanas eran granates y el techo con los doseles, en negro y dorado. Si hubiese tenido una de esas en Impel Down… se habría ahorrado horas de sueño intentando encontrar la postura adecuada.

Encima de la mesa del comedor, había un trozo de pastel relleno de nata y con una pinta de infarto. Le chiflaba lo dulce. Miró hacía los lados y asegurándose de que nadie le miraba, cogió una cucharilla. Sí, estaba en lo cierto, realmente delicioso. Con el plato ahora en su poder, siguió mirando aquella cursi habitación, llena de lujos.

Se quedó sorprendido. Más de lo que estaba. En una esquina, ocupando unos tres metros cuadrados, había unas vallas que le llegaban por la rodilla. Dentro del cercado, una casita de madera.

_- ¿No me digas que tiene una casa de muñecas? Yo alucino._

Siguió con el recorrido, revisando la chimenea, detrás de los cuadros y del espejo que tenía en frente del pequeño salón. Se sentó en el sillón grande que tenía contra la pared. Ese era el sitio de Doflamingo. Se pasaba todo el tiempo leyendo. ¿Leyendo el qué? Ni idea. Para que leyera ese cabeza hueca antes se acaba el mundo. Tuvo que dejar el plato a un lado, al llamarle la atención un florero que adornaba el centro de la pequeña mesa. El florero en sí le daba exactamente igual. Entre las flores había un papel y al lado del objeto… ¿Unas llaves? Crocodile empezó a leer.

"¡Croco-chan! Te he dejado las llaves de repuesto por si querías ir a dar un paseíto por mi reino flotante. Te aviso que es muy probable que te pierdas así que cuando vuelva, nos damos un paseo y te enseño todo. Por cierto, me han mandado salir porque resulta que el maldito Kidd, ya la está liando de nuevo y parece que mi querido amigo Law, le sigue de cerca. ¡Jajaja, a cazar piratas! Llegaré para cenar… si el pelma de Mihi-san no se enrolla (Lo de trabajar en equipo no es lo mío)"

- _¿Mihawk y Doflamingo? ¿Han ido juntos?_

"Posdata: Ni se te ocurra comerte el trozo de pastel relleno de nata… ¡Es mío!"

- Mierda.

"Un besito y… nos vemos esta noche (creo que ya me entiendes)"

- Ese cabrón… ¡Arg! Qué asco me da- tiró la nota hecha una pelota al suelo. Lo de Ojos de Halcón le había cabreado. ¿Lo del pastel? Que se metiera por el culo las sobras. El espadachín y él nunca se habían llevado bien. Apenas decía palabra, pero cuando habría su bocaza, cuerpo a tierra- ¿Por qué me molesta?- Doflamingo siempre habló y habla maravillas de Mihawk. Le tiene como en un pedestal, bien alto. Que si su mirada era preciosa, que si sus abdominales estaban muy bien trabajados, que si su espada era perfecta, que si…- ¿Espada?- dejó la mente en blanco y de repente una imagen del rubio y el espadachín pasó rauda y veloz. Los dos estaban desnudos, gimiendo…- ¡Mierda, mierda y mierda!- golpeó el asiento- Fijo que se lo está tirando la muy puta.

Cogió las llaves y se dispuso a abrir la puerta y salir de allí para darle una lección a ese pajarraco sin clase cuando se obligó a sí mismo a tranquilizarse y pensar lo que estaba a punto de hacer. ¿Iba a salir con un simple pantalón de pijama y sin poder utilizar su fruta del diablo para traer de vuelta a un tío que odiaba porque se estaba tirando a otro tío que odiaba todavía más?

- Necesito darme una ducha y dormir un poco. La cabeza se me ha trastornado con tanto rosa- antes de dirigirse al baño, rebuscó en el gigantesco armario de Doflamingo algo que ponerse-. Algo normal por favor- indescriptibles todas sus prendas-. Hey… una camisa, y es azul marino.

No encontró el pantalón del posible conjunto así que se conformó con unos vaqueros del mismo color. Ya ni se acordaba cuando se había puesto unos pantalones cortos.

La ducha fue rápida, con estar un poco mojado ya podían matarle fácilmente y además… no le gustaba mucho el agua. Se vistió con las prendas escogidas. La parte de arriba le quedaba un poco grande pero así podría moverse con mayor facilidad.

Deshizo la cama y se metió ahogando un gemido de placer. Su cuerpo estaba machacado y las sábanas de franela eran un alivio. Por la noche tendría que vérselas con ese diablo rosa.

_- ¡Me meo!_

Crocodile despertó apurado y se fue directo al baño. Un poco más y se meaba en la cama. Aprovechó para beber un poco de agua y secarse con rapidez. No quería agua más que dentro de su boca. En su sueño había tenido una pequeña pesadilla y aún se sentía con mal cuerpo.

- ¿Qué demonios?- al salir, se fijó que la moqueta tenía pequeñas manchas. Antes no le había dado tiempo a mirar nada. Era de noche así que no supo de qué color eran hasta que levantó la mirada y vio a Doflamingo sentado en el sofá lleno de heridas. Sangre. Con algo de duda, se acercó para mirar la gravedad del asunto. Doflamingo le mostró una sonrisa algo insegura. Cuando fue al cuarto de baño no se dio cuenta de su regreso- _¿Qué hora es?-_buscó el reloj de pared-. _Las once menos cuarto._

- Te comiste mi trozo de tarta- le recordó.

- ¿Y qué?

- No nada nada. Lo suelo comer para darme una bienvenida. Por el buen trabajo pero creo que hoy no me lo merezco así que te lo perdono.

- ¿Qué ha salido mal?

- Nada en especial.

Su rostro parecía a ver salido bien parado. Simplemente tenía un corte en la ceja y le sangraba un poco pero la camiseta, a parte de volverse roja, estaba sucia y rasgada por las mangas. Doflamingo observó la cara de preocupación de Crocodile y quiso poner en práctica lo que había aprendido. Se levantó medio tambaleándose y cogió la mano del mayor pero no quería esa reacción.

- ¡Suéltame!- le gritó el moreno. Todo estaba pasando igual que la noche anterior, solo que de antes no había habido ningún acto sexual. Eso podía ser peligroso. Con el rubio de mal humor, herido y si ahora no le dejaba tocarle un poquito… otra violación seguro. Crocodile lo sabía perfectamente pero le hecho un par de cojones- ¡Que me digas que te ha pasado!

- No me gusta en el tonito que me estás hablando.

- ¡Y a mí no me gusta que te hayas ido por ahí con el capullo de Mihawk! ¿Te ha hecho él las heridas?- Doflamingo se quedó atónito- ¡Que me contestes joder!

- Ha sido uno de los pacifistas con el que estábamos. Unos cables han fallado o vete tú a saber y ha empezado a disparar a diestro y siniestro. Eso ha pasado- explicó tras soltar a su preso.

- Ah… _Que imbécil he sido, he saltado sin poder controlarme. Aun así… _Eres fuerte, no ha podido dejarte así un insignificante pacifista.

- Me puse delante de Mihawk porque iba a recibir un disparo.

- ¡Eres tonto! Podrías haber muerto.

- ¿Pero no es eso lo que quieres?- Doflamingo se estaba tomando en serio esta conversación, el moreno parecía de lo más cabreado.

- ¡Claro que sí!- Crocodile sintió un leve mareo- Yo soy mucho mejor que él, mucho mejor. Yo soy el único digno de matarte. Soy el único para ti- con esa declaración, estuvo a punto de caerse desmayado.

- Tranquilízate.

- ¡No me da la gana! Mi vida es una auténtica mierda. Nada sale como yo quiero. Mi sueño… mi sueño no se va a cumplir porque es imposible- el shichibukai solo observaba con atención-. Así que déjate de mierdas y mátame de una vez. Si te quieres divertir con alguien diviértete, pero no me uses a mí. ¿Por qué no acabaste con todo en Impel Down? ¿A Masaru también le invitaste a pasar unos días aquí, a qué no? ¿Solo a mí para torturarme más de lo que ya has hecho?

- ¿Por qué piensas en él?

- Creo que le quería y… tú me destrozaste la oportunidad de amar a alguien.

- Te dije.

- ¡Cállate! Cállate no digas nada más, me estás haciendo mucho daño cada vez que hablas- apoyó su frente en el hombro del rubio, estaba en las mínimas.

- _¿Qué coño le ha picado para ponerse tan dramático?_

- Tengo, corazón…- fueron las últimas palabras que dijo antes de desmayarse por el agotamiento psicológico. Doflamingo lo había cogido antes de desplomarse contra el suelo y lo apretó contra su pecho sintiendo un vacío inmenso.

¿Qué era lo que acababa de pasar? ¿Por qué se sentía mal? La noche anterior se lo habían pasado los dos bien, a pesar de la negativa del moreno. Estaba esperando a que se curase del todo para… "Yo soy mucho mejor que él, mucho mejor." Le miró de reojo.

- Mente calenturienta, jaja.

Le llevó hacia la cama, le quitó la camisa y le puso una camiseta morada que brillaba al igual que su cabello por los rayos de la luna colándose por las cortinas. Era hermoso. A pesar de su orgulloso carácter, a pesar de esa cicatriz que está pensándolo bien, le hacía parecer más malvado de lo que ya era y a Doflamingo, le gustaban mucho los tipos arrogantes como él.

Cuando se despertase aclararía todo.

El flamenco no era un hombre de costumbres, le parecían absurdas pero está en concreto, la había adquirido sin darse cuenta. Depositó un leve beso en la mejilla del bello durmiente y vio cómo se retorcía entre las sábanas con un rostro de serenidad encantador.

- Jeje, resulta que Croco-chan tiene un lado tierno. _Hice bien en quitar al mosquito muerto de en medio- _los cortes le escocían y tenía que ir a por alguna crema para los moratones, ya tendría tiempo de descansar junto a su preso. Oh que bien le sonaba eso-. Necesito chocolate urgentemente, esto ha sido demasiado en tan poco tiempo. _Primero a la cocina, luego… me ocuparé de las heridas físicas._

_Fin cap 2_

_¿Demasiado romanticón? Croco está muy celoso :3 _

_nos vemos :D_


	3. Sorpresa peluda

**Gracias a los seguidores y a los lectores ;)**

**Capítulo 3/ Sorpresa peluda**

Había pasado casi una semana, cinco días para ser exactos. Doflamingo no sacó el tema de "la noche catastrófica" y Crocodile lo agradecía. Fue vergonzoso chillarle así y desmayarse en sus brazos. Se tiraría en un cuarto piso con tal de olvidarlo.

El shichibukai por su parte, se sintió aliviado y decidió darle un poco de tiempo a su preso.

Los últimos días lo pasaron juntos. El rubio tuvo que cogerse la semana de reposo para curar las heridas. El flamenco le intentó tocar con fines lujuriosos pero al mínimo rechazo, se apartaba y seguía leyendo su misterioso libro. Al cuarto día, los humos de Crocodile parecieron disminuir y como premio, le dejó salir para una visita guiada de toda la mansión.

Podría denominarse ciudad, tenía de todo. Hasta un acuario con una sala especial para unos diez pingüinos. Crocodile se quedó estupefacto al ver aquello y todavía más viendo a Doflamingo entrar y caerse en el hielo. Tuvo que darse la vuelta para que no viera su sonrisa. Fue muy gracioso.

Como no, un estanque lleno de nenúfares y puentecitos para pasar de un lado a otro. Los cerezos eran muy bonitos, en armonía con los flamencos. El papel de pared era un paisaje con templos chinos y un enorme cielo azul. La sala más dulce de todas era la pastelería. Los asientos tenían forma de pastelito y las mesas eran pizzas. Las paredes de rosa chicle y el suelo de baldosas con diferentes caramelos. Nunca había visto una fuente de chocolate y le gusto comer las fresas untando en ella. No faltaba la máquina de algodón, que podías echarle cualquier colorante. Doflamingo le hizo uno de color negro para comerlo entre los dos. Una sala de juego, dónde cualquier videojuego estaba a tú disposición. Pero por mucho que el shichibukai se empeñase en usar su máquina para bailar, Crocodile se negaba en rotundo. Después llegaron al spa, a la piscina olímpica, al gym, al laberinto, a una especie de sala rara para desconectar, una para esquiar y otra para hacer motocross… Pero la que más le gusto de todas, fue la sala de gravedad. Al principio eso de estar ahí flotando le pareció absurdo e inmoral pero cuando lo probó por primera vez, se sintió un niño otra vez. Si juntaban a Doflamingo con los pingüinos y la sala gravitatoria, pasaría una buena tarde carcajeándose. El rubio estaba feliz porque el moreno también lo estaba. A pesar de sus quejas y su ceño fruncido cada dos por tres, pero… supo el porqué de su dada la vuelta con los pingüinos y también vio la sonrisa que adornó su rostro mientras estaba boca abajo.

Había muchas más habitaciones, todavía le quedaba la del porno… Pero más tarde, cuando las cosas se calmaran del todo… Que bien lo iban a pasar… Había una bonita barra y una pasarela con luces, estanterías con juguetitos, millones de ellos. Una cama amplia y bañera con espuma… Uuuuuuh, solo de pensarlo…

La convivencia entre ellos, no era mala. Habría que definir la palabra mala.

Por las noches Doflamingo hacía que se quedaba dormido en el sofá pero por la mañana, el moreno despertaba con el shichibukai pegado a su cuerpo. Crocodile cada día estaba más confundido. Hasta que una mañana…

- Te quiero presentar a mis bolitas de pelo- escupió el café del desayuno.

- No seas guarro.

- ¡Jaja! Sin pensar mal querido. ¿Has terminado ya?

- Sí.

- Oki, come with me.

Dejó la servilleta encima de la mesa y se levantó de la silla siguiendo a Doflamingo. Como fuese otra encerrona para intentar tocarle, se iba a enterar. Le llevó hasta la esquina de la habitación. Ahí se encontraba la casa de muñecas.

- Vale, ya la he visto. ¿Me puedo ir o me vas a obligar a jugar contigo a papás y mamás?

- Te presento a Uno, Dos y Tres.

- ¿Qué?

Sacó un silbato del bolsillo del pantalón y sopló provocando un irritable ruido. La casa de muñecas tembló. ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí dentro? ¿Tendría unos robots? De repente, unos bigotitos se asomaron por la puerta. Después una cabecita con las orejas caídas. Terminó por salir. Era muy peludo, caminaba dando saltitos y no paraba de olisquearlo todo. La cosa no paró ahí, resulta que había otros dos. Se colocaron en fila delante de la valla y se les quedaron mirando. A Crocodile se le quedó la mayor cara de idiota del mundo.

- ¡Firmes! - los conejos se pusieron a dos patas y asintieron con la cabeza.

- …

- ¿A que son una pasada?

- …

- Jajaja, te has quedado sin palabras. Normal. ¿No tienes alergia, verdad?

- N-no. ¿En serio les has llamado Uno, Dos y Tres?

- Jaja, con lo original que soy no les podía llamar así. Era broma.

- Ah ok. ¿Les pintas el pelo o es que son así?

- Van a la última.

- Estás como una cabra.

- El marrón con el ojo fosforito se llama Arkew, el negro con las patas verdes es Montesquieu y la blanca con mechas azules Sushi.

- Prefería Uno, Dos y Tres.

- Jaja.

- Anda que tener conejos.

- Hombre pues mucho mejor que cocodrilos gigantes con plátanos en la cabeza. Estos muerden pero no te comen.

- ¿No me irás a comparar reptiles con mamíferos?

- Ni me atrevería. ¿Quieres tocarlos?

- A saber que enfermedades contiene esa bola de pelo.

- Oh, como quieras pero hasta ahora ni te habías dado cuenta de su presencia. Son limpios.

Dio dos pasos hacia atrás al observar cómo el rubio cogía a uno de ellos. El conejo de ojos fosforitos no oponía resistencia alguna y se podría decir, que hasta disfrutaba. El tono de voz de Doflamingo se volvió un poco irritante.

- Estabas deseando que te cogiera papa, ¿a que sí? ¿A que sí? ¡Pues claro!- se lo acercó a la cara y le chupó la mejilla- Uy uy uy… no hagas eso que el señor cascarrabias se pondrá celosillo.

_- Ya te gustaría._

- Si es que eres un mimosín de mucho cuidado tú, siii… Que sí. Aaah que me lo como- exclamó cuando la bolita se rascó la oreja-. Te he traído calabacín y zanahorias- los demás empezaron a emitir un ruido extraño-. Sí sí, para vosotros también, no os preocupéis- se callaron. ¿A caso les entendía?

- _De este me puedo esperar cualquier cosa._

- Sois la cosa más linda del mundo, jeje.

- Nunca te había visto así.

- ¿Así cómo?- Doflamingo alzó la mirada mientras seguía acariciando a Arkew, quien parecía dormirse.

- Así.

- Hoy estamos escasos de palabras.

- Joder quiero decir que nunca había visto tú lado "normal" con ningún ser vivo.

- ¿Mi lado normal? ¡Jajaja! ¿Eso es un insulto?

- Hasta ahora tú carácter no es que lo tenga mucha gente.

- Lo que te dije, hay muchas cosas que no conoces de mí. Igual cambias tú descripción. A ver cómo era… Ah sí, puto maricón reprimido.

- Lo sigo pensando cada vez más convencido.

- Porque tengo al conejo en mis brazos que si no…

- ¿Qué si no qué?- el moreno estaba tanteando a Doflamingo, ¿en serio?

- Ya te enseñaría lo muy maricón que soy. ¿Reprimido?, creo que te equivocas.

- Pues déjalo- Doflamingo soltó una pequeña sonrisa y negó con la cabeza.

- Tengo que darle la medicina.

- ¿Al conejo?- esta vez asintió y se fue a coger una bolsa que tenía dentro de una cómoda- ¿Está malo?

- ¿Para qué te crees que están las medicinas Croco-chan? Mucho músculo pero poco cerebro.

_- Habló aquí el premio Nobel._

- Ayer mientras te divertías flotando, le subió la fiebre. Al ser tan pequeño hay que tener cuidado con esas cosas. ¿Me ayudas?

- ¿Qué tengo que hacer?- el shichibukai se sorprendió.

- Sujetarlo para que no huya. No le gusta el sabor. Se lo tengo que dar con jeringa.

- Dame- estiró los brazos para cogerlo y Doflamingo aprovechó la cercanía para depositarle un beso en la frente. El moreno casi suelta al conejo de la sorpresa.

_- Vaya vaya… Le voy a tener que dar un premio por su comportamiento. Croco-chan progresa al fin y al cabo._

Su tacto era suave y sedoso. Sentía sus bigotes en constante movimiento. Al ser nuevo, tenía que olerle. Las patitas estaban frías pero su cuerpo caliente. Rezaba para que no hiciese sus necesidades ahí el rubio tuvo todo preparado, se acercó a la mesa y se sentó con Arkew en brazos. Doflamingo se arrodilló para poder empezar. Se revolvió inquieto y Crocodile le acarició el lomo para que se tranquilizase. Funcionó. Acercó la jeringa a su boca pero el conejo no la quería abrir. Ejerció un poco de presión para que cediera, pero si apretaba, la medicina saldría fuera.

- _Ojalá fuese igual de cuidadoso conmigo…_

- Venga pequeño. _No quiero que mueras al igual que tú mama._

- ¿Puedo?

- Si te ves capaz.

- Idiota.

Doflamingo se levantó para dejarle espacio vital al mayor. Hubo un primer intento pero siguieron en las mismas. Crocodile respiró y mantuvo la calma. No se le conocía como un hombre con paciencia.

_- Es una buena persona a pesar de sus atrocidades. Aunque lleve la maldad grabada a fuego en su piel. Por dentro, se preocupa._

_- Abre la boca vamos. No seas tan infantil como tú dueño. _Eres listo y sabes que esto te vendrá bien para curarte y vivir mucho- le acarició la barbilla y parecía ceder-. Y te daré mucha verdura si te lo tomas- tuvo que darse prisa en apretar y que no se vertiera nada fuera.

- Muy bien bichín- Crocodile se sintió feliz en aquel instante, había ayudado a un ser vivo, algo nuevo para él- y muy bien a ti también Arkew.

- ¿Me has llamado bicho?

- ¿No puedo? Jeje.

- Porque tengo el conejo en brazos que si no…

- ¿Qué si no qué?

- Te pondría la silla de sombrero.

- Pues déjalo. Jaja- el corazón le latía con fuerza. La sonrisa sincera de Doflamingo le hacía ponerse muy nervioso. El rubio le acarició el cabello y se acercó para recoger. Crocodile necesitaba salir al balcón para despejarse.

- Los demás están bien, ¿verdad?

- Sí. No se han contagiado.

- Es muy suave.

- Les peino todos los días.

- Pues nunca te he visto hacerlo- Arkew volvió a las manos del rubio.

- Porque el señorito está todo el día roncando.

- Yo no ronco.

- Será porque no te habrás oído.

- Mis amantes nunca se han quejado de que ronco.

- ¿Tus amantes?- Doflamingo alzó la ceja-. ¿Muchos?

- Muchos y de todo tipo. ¿Algún problema? Soy un hombre atractivo y no me avergüenzo de ello.

- ¿Me abres la puerta de la jaula?- el menor se sintió molesto y un poco enfadado pero siempre hay que ver el lado positivo. El único que había podido doblegarle había sido él.

- Ya está- dejó a Arkew en su sitio y volvió a meterse dentro de la casa de muñecas junto a los demás- ¿Algo más?

- No no.

- Bien. Entonces me iré a…

- Espera un momento. Creo que si quiero algo más.

- ¿Y pretendes que lo haga yo? No me hagas reír flamenco sin plumas.

- ¿Ni siquiera me preguntarás que necesito? Un poco de curiosidad.

- Pues dímelo pero no lo pienso hacer. ¿Qué quieres?

- Tú cuerpo.

- ¡Espera!

La puerta la había podido abrir él solo perfectamente. Doflamingo le había tendido una trampa. Una vez sin el conejo en brazos, le empujó para que cayera en el sofá. Crocodile descubrió, que era lo que más odiaba del mundo. Por encima del mismísimo shichibukai que tenía delante. La. Esa maldita habilidad era un auténtico tormento. Le estaba jodiendo de una manera… Dejaba que el rubito hiciese lo que le viniera en gana con su cuerpo.

- If you wanna scream… hazlo, pero cuando vengan los gemidos de placer, grita más fuerte y excítame.

- ¿Qué vas a hacerme?

- Observa y verás. Jajaja.

Aprovechando los botones sin abrochar de la camisa, pasó sus labios por el pálido cuello de su presa. Sintió el temblor del moreno. Su piel era un sabroso manjar que no todos los días se podía degustar. Sus manos estaban a otro asuntillo que pronto se haría cargo su lengua. Bajó la cremallera de los pantalones y acarició la entrepierna.

Para sorpresa del mayor que se tensó de excitación cuando sintió las fuertes manos del rubio desplazarse por sus muslos de manera ascendente. Ya se podía imaginar a dónde conducían. Bajó la ropa interior y fue cuando ensanchó su sonrisa, deseoso de empezar con el plato principal. Tuvo que agarrarse al sofá cuando sintió su miembro comenzar a crecer bajo el trato que la boca del shichibukai comenzó a ofrecerle.

- Mnm… no sabía que sirvieras comida a domicilio Croco-chan.

- ¡Te exijo que pares!

- ¿Y esta cosita de aquí también se convierte en arena?- preguntó el rubio besando la punta.

- _Ni puto caso_ ¡Ñng!

- Mnm… Croco-chan, ah… eres tan lindo.

- Cierra ese pico. ¡Ah!- sintió dos dedos de Doflamingo clavándose lo más hondo que podían- Suelta… duele joder…

- Un momentito. Ya está… pues aún debe de estar algo sin curar.

- ¿De qué coño estás hablando?

- Te he metido los dedos para ver si mentías o no, pero todavía sangras un poquito- le enseñó los dos manchados ligeramente de sangre.

- ¡¿Eres gilipollas o es que tienes el título de andrólogo y no me lo has dicho?!

- Jajaja.

- Porque yo apostaría por lo primero.

- Lo siento Croco-chan y aprovecho esto para comunicarte que dentro de poco volverás a ser mío. Ahora, quiero mi chuche favorita.

Dejó escurrir un poco de saliva para poder seguir con lo que había dejado a medias. Quería mantener los ojos abiertos para ver el rostro sonrojado del moreno.

-_ Dios… esto es…_- gimió apretando los dientes, invadido por el placer, que no había hecho más que empezar- _… demasiado…bueno…_- una de sus manos abandonó la sujeción del sofá para posarse en la cabeza del menor, su intención era detenerlo pero… sus dedos no le obedecieron, se introdujeron entre los cortos cabellos dorados. Siguiendo el ritmo que ya era frenético y que lo hacía arquearse.

- Mal…dito seas, deja de hacer, aah, eso…

Sabía que se hacía el sordo, y aunque no fuera así, ni caso a sus reproches, pero era a lo único a lo que podía aferrarse para no caer en aquella locura, para no abandonarse a la merced de aquel cuerpo hambriento de su ser. Esas lamidas mataban los insultos para dar vida a unos rítmicos gemidos que disfrutaban los dos. Unas sensaciones tan distintas a las que una mujer le ofrecía.

Se corrió en la mano del rubio salpicando un poco en la mejilla. Como era de esperar, Doflamingo tragó todo acariciando el abdomen de Crocodile.

- Delicious… muy rico.

- Aaah…- como odiaba a ese tío, lo odiaba por hacerle reaccionar. Mientras intentaba normalizar su respiración, vio como el otro se levantaba y le miraba con una sonrisa lasciva- _El muy cabrón disfruta viendo mi cuerpo retorcerse._

_-_ Una cosa te voy a decir y espero que no se te olvide porque no repito las cosas. Solo te la chupo a ti. Ni a Mihawk, ni a Law, ni a nadie por muy lindo que sea. ¿Entendido?

-…

- Los celos sobran.

- Yo no estoy celoso.

- Hace cinco días me diste a entender eso.

- Entiendes todo mal.

- "Te exijo que pares" Que bien que lo entendí mal, ¿verdad Croco-chan?

- Púdrete.

- ¡Jajaja! Me tengo que ir- Crocodile frunció el ceño cuando el rubio le lanzó una toalla a la cara.

- ¿Otra vez?

- Me debes una, la guardaremos para otra ocasión. ¿Vale?

- No te debo nada. Me has utilizado, como siempre.

- Si no te utilizo, tendrías que cascártela tú mismo y me parece muy primitivo.

- Primitivo tú que no haces más que pensar en lo mismo- se acomodó la ropa y se levantó del sillón-. ¿A dónde vas?

- Tengo que seguir con lo de…- paró un instante pensando bien en las palabras a elegir-volveré para cenar. ¿Vale? Cenaremos juntos.

- Pero…

- Da igual. Es una misión sin importancia. Te quiero bien arregladito para mí.

- ¿Para qué me desnudes después?

- Que perspicaz.

- Vete a tomar por culo.

- Jejeje. Al tuyo. Tienes ropa nueva en el armario. Te he hecho un poco de sitio.

_- ¿Hasta cuándo se piensa que me voy a quedar? Cualquier oportunidad y me largo._

- Uy que tarde es… Me tengo que ir pitando. Lo dicho, vendré para cenar. Tenemos una cita, una cita con Croco-chan, tralari tralara- se fue canturreando. Jamás había conocido a nadie tan idiota que se pusiera a hablar con su entrepierna. Le daba vergüenza ajena. Salió al balcón para intentar saber por dónde salía ese rubiales.

_- Maldito cabrón prepotente… lo odio._

- ¡Hey vaca!- le gritó subido desde un enorme pájaro. ¿De dónde había salido? ¿Y tan rápido?

- ¡¿A quién llamas tú vaca?!

- ¡Fabrica más de tú leche para esta noche, necesitaré un trago antes de irme a dormir!

- ¡Iiiiiimbeeecil!

- ¡Adiós Croco-chan!- gritó el shichibukai mientras se iba volando al ras de las nubes.

Con que por eso Doflamingo podía bajar a tierra y volver a subir. Tenía una especie de pelicano gigante que lo usaba de chofer. Pero, ¿por dónde cojones salía? ¿También tendría una pista de aterrizaje en la parte trasera del castillo?

El sonido de la puerta abrirse, le sacó de sus teorías. Era el mayordomo del menor. Un robot con pajarita y chaleco que se paseaba por la habitación como si fuera el dueño. Se ocupaba de hacer la colada, planchar y traer la comida. La cama la solía hacer Doflamingo.

- Perdón por molestarle Mr. Crocodile- el único que le trataba con un poco de respeto en aquel lugar.

- ¿Querías algo Phil?

- Oh vaya… El señor ya se ha marchado.

- ¿Ha ocurrido algo importante?

- No, no es nada de importancia pero el shichibukai Dracule Mihawk acaba de ponerse en contacto hace unos pocos minutos disculpándose porque iba a llegar tarde a la reunión que tenía con el señor.

- Ah vale vale, en ese caso… ¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo que con Mihawk?- su cerebro prestaba plena atención.

- Pensaba que ya lo sabría. Mi señor tenía un compromiso con Dracule Mihawk y por eso se ha tenido que ir. Una reunión para concluir la búsqueda.

- ¿Y para concluir una búsqueda tienen que quedar?

- No lo sé. Me imagino que tendrán que hablar de más asuntos.

- Maldito hijo de la gran…

- ¿Desea algo más?

- No- quería tirar todo por la ventana. Estaba muy enfadado con ese ególatra. Jugar a dos bandos… o a los que fueran. A saber cuántas putas tendría escondidas por el mundo.

- Bien. Me retiro entonces.

- Espera, un momento. Tengo algo que hacer, ayúdame.

- ¿En qué me necesita?

Crocodile se dio la vuelta sonriéndole cruelmente al mayordomo.

- Quiero una bonita velada para dos. Quiero hacer una cena para chuparse los dedos. Quiero que el champagne esté en su punto y… quiero que el corazón se le pare de lo rico que está todo. _Literalmente._

- ¡Oh! Por supuesto, al señor le hará mucha ilusión. Ahora mismo le ayudo con todo.

_- En cuanto venga ese flamenco… - apretó su puño con rabia y se mordió el me miente y se va de rositas. O que se lo pregunten a Robin… ja. _

**Fin cap 3**

**He tenido que separar este en dos porque me pareció muy largo :D **

**Lacrimosa azul: Muchas gracias por leerlo, me hizo muy feliz. Tus comentarios son realmente constructivos. Sé que estoy sacando a Crocodile mucho del papel :S pero no sé como hacer de otra manera para seguir con el trascurro de la historia. En el cap 5 habrá lucha. Un beso!**

**Nos vemos.**


	4. ¿Y qué hago yo ahora?

**Sé que se hace raro que Crocodile se comporte así. Viendo la serie... pero bueno, habrá un poco más de acción apartir de este cap... si si, con doble sentido xD**

**A disfrutar, nos vemos abajo. **

. /tumblr_m5ziokRUmN1rymr41o1_ **el estilismo de los dos en este capítulo **

**¿a que croco-chan es una lindura :3?**

**Capítulo 4**

Apoyó la caja de cerillas sobre la mesa para poder encender las velas que alumbrarían la cena de aquella bonita y despejada noche. Apagó la luz y se quedó observando para detectar cualquier anomalía o defecto que tuviera la presentación. La comida servida, la bebida enfriándose, el mantel sin arrugas, las sillas en su sitio y los cubiertos y vasos correctamente puestos. Todo en orden. Se sentó y entré suspiros, repasó lo que podía llegar a suceder si la sorpresita, llegaba a buen puerto.

¿Por qué había hecho todo esto? Se sentía patético y estaba avergonzado.

- _Mnm… Es un sol_- Doflamingo había vuelto y se encontraba a un lado de la cama. Al estar la habitación a oscuras, excepto por la tenue luz de las velas, Crocodile no se había percatado de su presencia-. _Esta noche promete._

Aunque… tenía que reconocer, que tampoco le daba muy buena espina todo esto. En la vida hay que arriesgarse, y si no lo haces, no evolucionas. El rubio debía de andarse con máximo cuidado tratándose del ex-shichibukai, que al fin de cuentas, lo había sacado de Impel Down, que a esa cárcel no va cualquiera.

También sabía que Crocodile tarde o temprano daría el golpe de estado e intentaría cualquier locura. Aun así, que mejor que disfrutar de una bonita velada junto al moreno. Sin pasar por alto lo deslumbrante que estaba hoy.

El moreno parecía inquieto y si no se tranquilizaba un poquito… Se fue al baño para mirarse en el espejo y mojarse la cara. Como de costumbre, su cabello lucía hacia atrás, pero esta vez, dos finos mechones estaban sueltos. No le daba un toque menos masculino pero se veía mucho más sensual.

- _El pendiente…_- no le dejaba utilizar sus poderes. Si se lo intentaba quitar, descarga eléctrica y si se arrancaba…- _quita quita. Esas ideas para los masoquistas._

Antes de salir, se desabrochó un segundo botón de la camisa para dejar al descubierto su musculado pecho. Al volver, Doflamingo se encontraba sentado en una de las sillas. Mirándole de arriba abajo y con cara de pervertido. Pensándolo bien, siempre tenía esa cara cuando le miraba a él.

- Buenas noches Croco-chan.

- Con que ya has vuelto.

- Aquí me tienes sí. Por fin. ¿Has… tenido algo que ver en todo esto?

- Han sido los conejos- ironizó.

- Jaja. ¿Y… por qué?

- Dijiste que vendrías a cenar ¿no? Pues yo ceno así.

- Gastarías mucho en velas, jaja. Muy bien muy bien. Me gusta este modo de cenar tuyo- se acercó a Crocodile que inmediato dio un paso hacia atrás.

- ¿Empezamos ya?

- Tengo mucha hambre- comentó lamiéndose el labio.

- Perfecto porque he traído champagne. Seguro que te apetece un trago después del segundo plato.

- ¿Y el postre?- sonrió.

- Por supuesto. Tarta helada de chocolate- ¿por qué no detenía su avance?

- Interesante. Ah sí, falta algo.

- No falta nada de nada.

- ¿Seguro?- se colocó detrás del moreno para ponerle más nervioso de lo que ya estaba.

-_ Mierda se me está yendo de las manos. _No falta nada. Lo he revisado todo.

- Sigues sin darte cuenta de algo.

- Dímelo- de espaldas no controlaba al menor y le daba un poco de pavor. ¿Y si se había cansada de él? ¿Lo eliminaría como hizo con los demás?

- No no, mirada al frente querido- apoyó ambas manos en sus hombros. Por lo menos no tenía nada afilado con lo que apuñalarle por detrás.

- _Tiene otro arma para atacarme por detrás_- pensó Crocodile tensándose al momento.

¿Le violaría y después se acabó? No se dejaba tocar, a excepción de esa misma mañana que le había pillado desprevenido pero no se dejaba tocar. Más de una vez ya le había dado algún que otro golpe para que se alejara, y así lo hizo pero… Se le notaba cansado de la situación.

- Mi misión me ha dejado muy cansado y quiero reponer pilas contigo.

- ¿No iba a ser muy fácil?

- Y lo fue. Pero tanta actividad me deja agotado.

¿Actividad? ¿Qué clase de actividad? Con el espadachín. No toleraría que lo quisiera como próximo juguete a él. Si en un principio ya le tenía ganas, ahora lo odiaba con toda su alma. Siempre le miraba con esos ojos tan misteriosos cómo si fuese superior. Dracule Mihawk no era más que una marioneta del gobierno.  
Crocodile intentó crear el suyo propio y si no hubiera sido por el maldito mugiwara, lo habría conseguido. Por ese motivo lo hacía el mejor de los dos. Quiso seguir su propio camino, sin que nadie le molestara, sin que le dieran órdenes… Un lugar seguro para crear una familia.

_- Me quiere remplazar. Lo va a hacer…_

- Jeje… Hey, ¿Estás bien?- Doflamingo lo notó muy tenso de repente- No te voy a invadir. Hoy no, igual mañ…

- ¡A mí nadie me remplaza por algo peor!

- ¿Eh?- cansado de tener que aguantar sus estúpidas invenciones, se dio la vuelta y arremetió contra el rubio. Cayeron a la cama y Crocodile le asestó un puñetazo en la mejilla mientras se aguantaba las ganas de matarle ahí mismo.

- ¡¿Por qué no me lo has dicho?!

- ¿Pero a ti que te pasa ahora?- de lo asombrado que estaba por el comportamiento del mayor, Doflamingo no dio importancia al doloroso ataque.

- ¡Me has mentido, eso es lo que pasa!

- Yo no miento- la verdad es que sí mentía, y no veas con qué facilidad le salía pero a su preso le era más o menos sincero- No me hace falta mentir.

- ¡¿Entonces porque me has dicho que era una misión sin importancia?!

- ¿Qué?

- Has ido otra vez con ese engreído de Mihawk. ¡Y no me lo has dicho!

- Lo de los pacifistas fue solo un accidente.

- ¿Y qué se supone que teníais que hacer?

- Hablar.

- ¡¿Hablar de qué?! Dime todo y no me hagas perder el tiempo.

- Estábamos todos los shichibukai. Los mugiwara se han dividido y vamos a ir detrás del hermano de sombrero de paja.

- ¿Ace?

- Claro- parecía decir la verdad-. Tenemos que quitarles algo que les duela. El plan de los vicealmirantes es provocar su muerte. Debíamos reunirnos, requieren de nuestros servicios… de combate de combate jaja. Lo siento Croco-chan, no quería preocuparte.

- Yo no estoy preocupado. ¿Por ti? ¡Ja!

- ¿Entonces qué es?

- Yo…

- Croco-chan, dímelo. Venga.

- Pues qué… simplemente no quería estar soportándote otra semana más quejándote por todo. Ya está.

- ¿En serio?

- Claro que sí. ¡Baka! La cena se enfría.

- Hey hey hey… No hemos terminado.

- ¿No querrás echar todo a perder?

- Existen los microondas, ¿sabes?- Doflamingo se sentó en la cama, con Crocodile aún encima suyo. Le miró de arriba abajo. Esa camisa abierta… Mnm, le estaba pidiendo guerra- Te ves realmente hermoso.

- Tsk, cállate.

- Ahora mucho más. Ese tono carmín en tú rostro, es muy lindo.

- Cállate.

- No puedo. Siempre hay que decir lo obvio, para qué resalte más- pasó su mano por la nuca del moreno, acariciando el final del cabello. Su aliento chocaba suavemente contra la nariz, provocando leves cosquillas.

- ¿Qué te crees que haces?- otra vez con el mismo dilema de siempre. Era de noche, su carcelero quería tema pero él no estaba dispuesto a dárselo. Hoy lo notaba diferente, el rubio estaba… por decirlo de alguna forma, cortejándole.

- _Doflamingo, vete despacio. No nos emocionemos._ _Se supone que se muere de celos así que le tengo que prestar suma atención para que confié en mí_- se acercó al cuello acariciándolo con sus labios. Sus dedos delinearon el contorno de la clavícula y respiró hondo para recoger el aroma de Crocodile. Continuaron su camino, jugando con los botones de la camisa, tentando a desabrocharlos. Doflamingo reía, pero no para burlarse, si no porque se sentía realmente feliz de la situación que había provocado.

- Déjame salir.

- ¿Eh?- le acababan de quitar la alegría de un plumazo.

- Me has tenido aquí encerrado y me has hecho lo que me has hecho. Ahora te pido que me dejes salir.

- ¿Y qué harás?- para sorpresa del moreno, Doflamingo bajó de la cama y dejó respirar tranquilo a su amante.

- No es de tú inconveniencia-Crocodile le siguió, tenía que ser directo.

- ¿Ah no?- los dos se quedaron separados por apenas metro y medio- ¿Y qué pasa si te dejo marchar y resulta que estás embarazado? Te recuerdo que lo hemos hecho sin protección y es muy probable que con mi potencia te haya dejado preñado. Si es así tengo que saber dónde estás para ayudarte tanto económicamente como psicológicamente.

- _La chorrada más grande que he oído en toda mi vida._

- Me gustaría mucho que el niño, o la niña jeje, creciese con una figura paterna- la maldita sonrisa siempre en sus malditos labios.

- ¡Hablo en serio!

- ¡Y yo también!- la primera vez que le alzaba la voz de esa manera, tenía pinta de estar enfadado-. A ver si lo entiendes, tienes a toda la marine, con Sentomaru a la cabeza y a los putos pacifistas buscándote. Han dado el aviso por todos los mares de que el gran ex-shichibukai Crocodile ha escapado milagrosamente de Impel Down. Se ha puesto en tú busca hasta Mihawk, que no mueve su culo ni aunque se quemase el mundo.

- ¡Y bien que vas con él para buscarme aun sabiendo que estoy en tú puto castillo encerrado! Te puedes negar.

- Antes me pedías que fuese sincero, ¿no? Pues bien. Atento. ¿A qué no sabes por qué se volvió loco ese pacifista?

- …¿Qué?

- Fui yo. ¡Yo corté los cables!

- Te has vuelto loco, definitivamente.

- Es la verdad. Mientras íbamos caminando, Phil me llamó para decirme que te acababas de duchar y que te habías quedado dormido en mi cama. "¿Qué tal está Croco-chan, ha leído la carta?" "El señor Crocodile la ha leído. Se ha dado una ducha, le ha rebuscado en el armario y se ha quedado dormido plácidamente."- dijo imitando el tono de voz del robot-. El maldito pacifista me oyó preguntar por ti, a pesar de mi lejanía, puso la antena en marcha. Se lo iba a contar a todos. Tuve que hacerlo.

- No lo sabía pero aun sabiéndolo me pareces un gran idiota. ¡Quiero una explicación de porqué te estás jugando el pellejo por mí! Y después… déjame salir para irme lo más lejos posible.

- Esto de dejarte libre no es tan sencillo.

- ¡Pues no haberme sacado idiota!- le agarró del brazo y lo empotró contra la pared. Se quedaron a escasos centímetros.

- ¡Mírame a los ojos y dime que preferías estar en esa asquerosa cárcel pudriéndote en vez de aquí, en la que a partir de ahora iba a ser tú casa!- se quitó las gafas y las tiró lejos. Crocodile se quedó embobado. Eran verdes… Asintió levemente y Doflamingo se quedó petrificado- ¡Dímelo!

- …

- Dímelo, ¿preferías estar allí?

- Sí.

El mundo se le acababa de caer encima. Literalmente. Aún con sus habilidades, no podía parar aquel instante para siempre. Además, el daño ya estaba hecho, si tuviera la fruta para controlar el tiempo, volvería al pasado y empezaría de nuevo. Con otra estrategia en mente, lo haría bien.

Se alejó del moreno con rapidez, no podía verle a los ojos. Tal vez toda la culpa residía en la violación que tuvo lugar en aquella cárcel de máxima seguridad. Era Crocodile, se supone que tenía un carácter implacable, era un hombre envidiable y en menos de una semana, lo había forzado, lo tenía como rehén, le había hecho sentir celos, se había desmayado, le había quitado los poderes y lo había obligado a tener relaciones con él. Para colmo, los dos eran hombres. Aunque sabiendo lo que pasó con Masaru y que le daba igual a quien meter… ¡Claro! Lo que más le jodía al mayor era ser su uke. Eso se podía remediar.

Después de todo lo que le había dicho y seguía sin corresponderle.

- Porque por lo menos en Impel Down, no tendría que estar con esta presión en el pecho que no me deja respirar.

Doflamingo se olvidó de la angustia, del cabreo y del nerviosismo. Detuvo su avance en seco y procesó las palabras que acababa de escuchar. Giró en el sitio para observar al hombre que tantos daños había causado a su corazón. Estaba sentado en la moqueta de la habitación con la cabeza caída y su mano apresando la camisa.

- Crocodile- el aludido se sorprendió y todavía mucho más al escuchar a Doflamingo correr hacia él y verlo lanzarse a sus brazos, enredando los suyos alrededor del torso. ¿Eso era un abrazo?

_- Tengo que matarle pero el brazo no me responde… Mierda. Vamos Crocodile, solo es un movimiento y ya está. Lo tienes indefenso._

- Te odio… no me hagas pensar una cosa cuando es todo lo contrario. Maricón reprimido de las narices.

- Ese insulto me suena…

- No me vuelvas a dar semejante susto.

- Yo doy sustos a quien me dé la gana- le dijo con chulería.

- A mí no. Prefiero que me des por culo antes.

- Ja, se-gu-ro…

- Sabes sonreír.

- Claro que sé idiota.

Una sonrisa pequeña pero preciosa que alumbró los ojos de color lima de Doflamingo. Las gafas le habían dejado una pequeña marca en la nariz y Crocodile volvió a reír contagiando al rubio.

- _¿Podremos llegar a ser algo más que enemigos algún día?-_ lo quería decir en voz alta pero le faltaba valor. Gracioso, ¿verdad? Justamente a Donquixote Doflamingo, que decía lo que pensaba en cualquier situación.

- Todavía no me has comentado lo que falta.

- Je… El entrante Croco-chan, algo para picar… ¿Acaso eres tú?

Un tímido roce en la comisura del labio llevó a Doflamingo ir un poco más lejos. Aprovechó el desconcierto de Crocodile y capturó lentamente los labios del moreno. No había ninguna prisa. No supo si fue por la necesidad de liberación o las ganas que tenía de superarlo en algo más que inteligencia, pero no tardó mucho en entrecerrar los ojos y disfrutar de aquel momento de paz.

- ¿Tan mal beso?- se acercó en busca de otro.

- No- Doflamingo sonrió y volvió a tener contacto- solo que…- la cabeza del moreno se apoyó contra su pecho- me dejas sin fuerzas- musitó.

- Déjame llevarte, quiero hablar contigo un momento- la vergüenza del siglo estaba pasando. Menos mal que estaban solos.

_- Ahora soy una princesa Disney. _

Le cogió en brazos con seguridad en el agarre y Crocodile se aferró a su camiseta. Dio un par de pasos y el rubio se quedó contemplando al mayor. Le llenaba por dentro. Para él tenerle en brazos, sonrojado hasta las orejas y agarrándose a su camisa, era como tener a un bebe en brazos, había que protegerlo ante todo, y eso era lo que iba a hacer, no le iba a dejar que le hicieran más daño del que él, le había ocasionado.

Le tumbó a un lado de la cama pasando él por encima para tumbarse también pero se quedó un rato mirándole desde arriba. Recordando el ataque de rabia que le había dado antes, alzó la mano para posarla en la mejilla del menor.

- No pasa nada, no me duele.

- Idiota.

Apartó la mano rápidamente. ¿Qué coño estaba haciendo? El maldito flamenco le leía los pensamientos. Mirando por la ventana se percató del brazo que le agarraba de la cintura y el aliento del rubio chocando contra su piel.

- ¿Por qué usas gafas?- sacó la pregunta que le rondaba por la mente desde que le vio por primera vez- _Ojalá no nos hubiésemos encontrado nunca._

- Eh, sobre eso…- el moreno posó su mano en la mejilla del shichibukai y acarició sus labios con el pulgar.

- T-tienes un-unos ojos bonitos- que mal lo estaba pasando pero por lo menos se sintió aliviado al decirlo, le tenían verdaderamente embelesado.

- Gracias Croco-chan. Tendría unos quince años. Tenía unos padres alcohólicos. El dinero te puede trastornar. ¿Solo hay que ver donde vivo, verdad?- su tono de voz sostenía algo de melancolía-. El caso es que mi madre murió por sobredosis y mi padre empezó a meterse cada día más y más. Era un hombre violento y la quería a su manera. Yo salí a ella. Mi padre tenía los ojos oscuros y era pelirrojo, en cambio mi madre era rubia y sus ojos parecían dos esmeraldas. Él abusaba de ella casi todos los días y por la mañana le pedía perdón pero por las noches se volvía a emborrachar y lo hacían sin importarles que estuviera delante o en la habitación del al lado. Cuando murió mi madre, dos días después, mi padre llegó a casa completamente borracho y su comportamiento era terriblemente violento. Jamás le había visto así. Empezó a destruir todos los cuadros, las mesas, las puertas y el tonto de mí, pensó que le podría convencer de que se tranquilizase un poco. Fue verme y gritó el nombre de mi madre. Vino corriendo, me cogió del brazo, me tiró a la cama y… me violó- Crocodile no se lo esperaba, su infancia había sido un auténtico horror-. Me confundió con ella. No fue la única vez que pasó aquello. Día tras día, noche tras noche, me buscaba y no paraba hasta encontrarme. Tuvimos sexo en dos meses, casi sin descanso… hasta que me armé de valor y lo maté mientras dormía.

- _"Lo que te dije, hay muchas cosas que no conoces de mí." _– le vino esa frase que había repetido Doflamingo desde su primer encontronazo.

- Por eso me pongo las gafas.

_- Los ojos tan preciosos que tiene… le marcaron para toda la vida._

- Me considerabas virgen ¿verdad? Digamos que me la han clavado el triple que a ti. Sé lo que se siente.

- No lo sabes.

- ¿Eh?

- Tienen que hacértelo bien. No soy el más indicado para decirlo pero… Tú padre fue un bestia y eso no es saber lo que se siente porque en realidad si te lo hacen bien, se disfruta.

- ¿Y quién me lo haría cómo para que lo disfrutase?

- Yo- susurró convencido.

- Oh, Croco-chan…- juntó las dos frente y rozó la nariz del moreno con la suya mediante una leve caricia- lo tendré en cuenta.

- ¿D-de qu-que querías hab-larme?

- Ah… ¿Qué sentías por aquel chico del pelo azul?

- ¿A qué viene eso?

- Necesito saberlo.

- Tal vez no era nada. ¿Un capricho del momento? Fue muy amable conmigo.

- ¿Te dejaste llevar?

- Puede.

- Crocodile- al moreno le extrañó mucho que le hubiese llamado por su propio nombre y con ese tono tan serio.

- ¿Qué?

Sin comerlo ni beberlo, la tripa de Crocodile recordó lo que deberían de haber hecho nada más verse. Demanda algún alimento con que poder hacer la digestión esa noche.

- …

- Jejeje, alguien tiene hambre.

- No te burles.

- Yo también quiero probar la deliciosa cena que me tenías preparada. ¿Vamos?

- Sí.

- Ah por cierto Crocodile.

- Dime.

- G-gracias.

- ¿Por qué?

- Ja, por todo.

- ¿Todo?

- Venga deja de hacer preguntas y cenemos.

Los dos se levantaron. Crocodile estaba muy confuso pero no enfadado. El rubio por fin se había sincerado a cerca de su pasado pero aún no sabía muchas cosas de su retención. Iba un poco cabizbajo. Si estaba muerto de vergüenza mientras le abrazaba su carcelero, tener que cenar con su mirada lujuriosa acechando peligrosamente… pero parecía que Doflamingo no estaba por la valor de continuar. Parecía.

El moreno se quedó de pie delante de la cama y Doflamingo, enternecido por la inseguridad del otro, le cogió de la mano y le llevó hacia el sofá.

_- Lo que pensaba, parecía que no…_

- Siéntate. Voy a por comida. Estaremos mejor aquí, ¿no crees?

- Como quieras.

Cogió los dos platos y llenó solamente uno con un poco de todo. ¿Las sobras? Para los pingüinos. Esos comen de todo. Le entregó la cena a Crocodile para después irse al congelador pequeño que tenían al lado de la mesa y se cogió la tarta helada de chocolate.

- Mnm… por fin eres mía.

- Eso no vale, te has cogido lo mejor.

- Ojo por ojo.

_- Es verdad, yo le robé el flan._

- ¡A comer!

- No grites, voceras.

Todo para dentro. El rubio parecía un pozo sin fondo, le robaba a Crocodile cuando este se quedaba embobado al ver sus ojos. Había terminado mucho antes que él. Eso sí, ahora estaba bastante gracioso. Tenía toda la boca y sus alrededores manchados. Una gota comenzó a resbalar por la comisura del labio y cayó.

- Ups… Parece que me he ensuciado la ropa. Jaja.

_- Peor que los niños._ Anda, trae aquí- cogió su servilleta y la mojó en el jarrón de las flores. Lo primero que pillo a mano. Se acercó a limpiarle la camisa ante la atenta mirada de Doflamingo.

- Eres lindo.

- Cállate- le ordenó pasando la servilleta por la cara.

- Cállame.

- Tsk…

- No en serio, hazme callar. Jeje.

- ¿Quieres que te arranque la lengua con el garfio? Se me da bien.

- Uy Croco-chan, no hay por qué ser tan agresivo. Estoy jugando.

- No se juega mientras se come.

- Pues en el castillo Doflamingo está permitido. Juega conmigo Croco-chan, por fis. Toma prueba del mío. Aún me quedan virutas de chocolate.

- No quiero- el rubio insistió- que te dicho que no quiero- volvió a intentarlo- ¡No es no!

- Eres insoportable Crocodile. ¿Algún día dejarás de ser un viejo cascarrabias?

- Cuando te comportes cómo un adulto.

- Si solo nos llevamos cinco años, cállate.

- Cállame.

- Mnnnm- el menor estaba a punto de morirse, ese nuevo carácter del ex-shichibukai le ponía mucho- Croco-chan es tan…

- Shhh.

Los dos estaban sonrojados y echaban de menos el roce de sus labios. Doflamingo los capturó fugazmente dejando el plato en la mesita para poder abrazarle por la cintura. El moreno no se podía permitir corresponderle pero tampoco quería separarse. Estaban fríos y sabían a chocolate, por fin algo verdaderamente dulce por parte del rubio.

- ¿Hechas de menos Arabasta?

- No.

- ¿Hechas de menos algo? Dime.

- ¿Por qué tengo que responder?

- Necesito despejar mi mente para dejar de pensar en violarte.

Crocodile se asustó y apartó los brazos del rubio. No paraba de sonreír con aire de indiferencia.

- Hoy vas a dormir en el balcón, ¿te parece?

- Siempre terminaré entrando y metiéndome contigo entre las sabanas Croco-chan. Te despertarás con mi cuerpo pegado al tuyo Croco-chan y… ¿sabes por qué me gusta tanto? Porque eres como una estufa Croco-chan.

- ¡Deja de llamarme así! ¿Y qué estufa ni que ocho cuartos?

- Das calorcito, jeje- se tiró encima del moreno, dejándole tumbado en el sofá y con él encima. Le desabrochó la camisa con rapidez para que el otro no pudiera reaccionar y dejó su pecho al descubierto. Apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Crocodile y dejó descansando su cuerpo encima del torso desnudo.

- ¿Q-q-qué ha-haces?

- Recibir tú calor.

- Quítate ahora mismo.

- Si me quito te violaré. Decide. Haré uso de mi útil habilidad y te dejaré tan parado que no podrás ni correrte.

- Tsk… Eres un total imbécil.

- Y tú un viejo con un cuerpo magnifico- se acurrucó más contra él y besó la pálida piel.

- ¿Eh?

- Jijiji, Croco-chan se ha sonrojado.

- Deja de mirarme y de llamarme así.

Sentía los parpados abatidos y con muchas ganas de entrar en un profundo sueño. La habitación estaba en completo silencio.

- Crocodile.

- ¿Qué quieres ahora?

- Ver que todavía…- se detuvo un momento para bostezar- no has hecho nada para escapar o incluso matarme jeje, me hace de alguna forma afortunado, el que sigas aquí conmigo… _Te quiero._

- _¿Y yo que se supone que tengo que hacer ahora?_

Su sorpresita seguía activa y la cabeza le daba mil vueltas.

**Fin cap 4**

**¿Y bien? Imaginaros que todo eso correspondía al cap 3. **

**En el siguiente episodio... Invitado especial!**

**algunos igual ya intuis quien es... O.ó **

**no tengo absolutamente nada escrito del cap 5 asi que... paciencia por favor :D**

**gracias por leer y por comentar! me haceis muy feliz ;)**


	5. El consejo de un espadachín

Como de costumbre he tardado en volver a publicar ¬¬

como bien había dicho no tenía nada escrito pero la idea la tenía sí, aunque ha habido muchos cambios con lo que tenía previsto jeje asi que ha sido un poco lioso volver a atar los hilos y que tuviera sentido

a leer y espero que lo disfruteis ( en este capítulo no hay lemon pero en el siguiente... *¬*)

**Cap5- El consejo de un espadachín**

El calor estuvo presente sobre su pecho toda la noche. Hacía años que no se quedaba totalmente dormido, ya que día sí día también, tenía multitud de pesadillas. Ya podía decir que había descansado igual e incluso mejor que un bebé.  
Le despertaron las ganas de comer. Su cuerpo se giró inconscientemente y cayó al suelo montando un gran escándalo que hizo retumbar toda la habitación. No se acordaba que estaban en el sofá.

- Maldito pajarraco- tenía el cuerpo dolorido.

Miró a su alrededor. Una manta cubría su torso, muy agradable al tacto. Le recordaba a su infancia, la casa al lado del mar, la brisa acariciando su cabello, las noches de luna llena y cielo estrellado… esa manta era como la que su madre le ponía cuando se quedaba dormido en la hamaca. Ojalá no hubiera decidido abandonar su hogar. No se arrepentía ni mucho menos pero le dolía no saber de sus padres ni de la casa donde se crio felizmente.

¿Dónde se había metido el adicto al rosa?

Se levantó dirigiéndose al baño. Crocodile juraría haberse quedado frito con el flamenco encima. Escuchó su respiración en sueños.  
Después de arreglarse un poco, salió al balcón. Era un día frio y oscuro. La fortaleza parecía no moverse y las nubes que les transportaban se habían vuelto grises.

- _¿Qué hora es?- _sentía como si fuera uno de esos domingos por la tarde que sientes no haber hecho nada pero que ya era demasiado tarde como para empezar a divertirse. Entró para que no se desperdigara el calor y buscó el despertador- Las seis y media de la tarde.

¿Tanto había pasado soñando? ¿Por qué no le había despertado? ¿Dónde estaba su carcelero?

Mientras se ataba la camisa, descubrió la puerta ligeramente abierta. Sacó la cabeza mirando a los dos lados. El pasillo daba miedo. Los animales disecados, los cuadros y las rarísimas lámparas que estaban colgados por las paredes le daban un toque tenebroso a todo.  
Al estar todo en silencio, empezó a preocuparse un poco. No se veía ni un alma caminando por los pasillos. Todos los sirvientes de Doflamingo eran robots y no paraban quietos ni un momento. Te cansabas solo de verlos.

No sabía bien dónde dirigirse, es más, tampoco es que conociese el castillo. La pastelería y el frigorífico de los pingüinos le sonaba el camino a seguir, e incluso, con suerte no se perdía al ir a la cámara anti gravedad. Le recordaba al inútil peliverde de los mugiwara. Por lo que había oído, se perdía en cualquier sitio, situación o manera.  
Iba descalzo y sus pies se hundían en la gruesa moqueta morada.

Como se hubiera ido sin decirle nada… lo mataría, lo ataría a la cama y lo tendría día y noche sin comer. Por gilipollas.  
Esta vez lo reconocía, necesitaba saber su paradero, que estaba bien, o por lo menos entero.

- ¡Ja! No digas eso querido. Claro que te compensaré- por fin, su voz, volvía a oír su voz pero…- siempre y cuando- apresuró el paso, oyendo cada vez con más claridad lo que decía- cumplas con tú deber.

- No te preocupes.

En cambio esa otra… provocó una reacción violenta en su cuerpo. Giró como para dirigirse al parque de atracciones, encontrándose el peor panorama que podría llegar a ver.

Los dos shichibukais besándose. De pie, sintiendo la lengua del otro en su boca, la saliva escurriéndose por la comisura de los labios. Agresivo, en contacto con el fin de saber quién era el más fuerte. Repugnante para uno, otro duelo más para otros.

Acabó, sosteniendo el mentón del pelinegro suavemente, sonriendo ante la victoria.

- ¿Qué cojones estás haciendo?

El rubio mostró un rostro de sorpresa, claramente era fingida. El espadachín se mantuvo inexpresivo, apartando la mano pero sin separarse.  
Desde su presentación como shichibukai, Mihawk siempre estuvo observándole fríamente.

- Croco-chan yo…

- Ni se te ocurra volver a llamarme así.

- Lo siento mucho.

- Guárdate esas palabras bien adentro, y tú, apártate de Doflamingo.

- Encantado de volver a verte.

- Ja… pues me da que será la última.

Notaba la sangre fluir a través de las venas, más rápido de lo habitual, y por encima de la piel, acariciando su mano… estaba caliente. Apretó el puño, clavándose las uñas hasta dejar de sentir dolor. Una forma de no atacar antes de tiempo. Pensando una estrategia. Su rival era muy fuerte y uno no se podía permitir fallos.  
Mihawk por su parte, ya supo que de un pequeño pero intenso combate no se iba a librar. Sabía que Crocodile era agresivo pero guardaba las apariencias como buen caballero. Tenía paciencia y la perdía en casos extremos. Extremos como la lucha con Luffy. Le respetaba como "ex-compañero". Trabajaron medianamente bien en equipo y no fallaron ninguna misión pero siempre existieron complicaciones entre ellos.  
El moreno se movió a la misma velocidad que Kizaru, apareciendo a escasos centímetros de distancia. Obligando al espadachín a arrojarse al suelo para esquivar el derechazo.  
Maldijo el día en el que aceptó el maldito trato. Doflamingo sabía unos secretos un tanto íntimos.

_- Para una vez que me emborraché, perdí la cordura y… pajarraco de mierda, me las pagarás._

Rodó por la moqueta al abalanzársele Crocodile. Haciendo un boquete con el garfio en el suelo. Soltó el puñal de su preciado colgante en forma de cruz y bloqueó de nuevo la aparatosa arma del ex-shichibukai. ¿Cómo demonios no le podía estorbar ese armatoste en el brazo?

Apartó el cuerpo empujándolo con fuerza. El pelinegro se estaba ahogando. Necesitaba un respiro entre ataque y ataque. Había tenido una noche movidita…

_- La próxima vez me pongo yo abajo._

_- ¿Por qué no pelea con la misma energía que utiliza con sus demás oponentes? El muy hijo de la gran me rebaja al nivel de una hormiga._

Los dos shichibukais se quedaron boquiabiertosal observar una figura de arena tomar forma y aumentar de tamaño detrás del moreno. Parecía el mismísimo diablo resurgiendo a causa de la ira de Crocodile. Al diestro espadachín le dio tiempo a envainar su gran espada, cortando por la mitad el recién lanzado ataque. Dividió lo justo para que una parte le rozara la mejilla y le provocara un corte al parecer leve. La moqueta morada se convirtió en una playa, en la que si la pelea persistía, habría un bonito mar rojo.

Los bloques de arena chocaron contra la pared haciendo temblar la estancia. La cabeza disecada de una bestia marina se descolgó, aplastando el pie del pelinegro. La cosa no finalizó ahí, ya que el aplasta pies era una reliquia muy preciada para Doflamingo, por lo que bajó la guardia deteniendo el objeto con sus habilidades, perdiendo de vista a Mihawk quien continuaba viendo las estrellas. El espadachín giró bruscamente, quedando en frente del rubio. A causa de la inestabilidad por el apoyo de un solo pie, el control de su espada se fue al garete.

- _¡Oh no!_

El menor de los tres solamente pudo observar como el afilado filo se dirigía hacia él. Cerró los ojos y esperó el golpe. Golpe, que no llegó.

El pelinegro retrocedió, sacando la espada del interior del moreno. Doflamingo se convirtió en un matojo de nervios y el corazón le dio un vuelco. Pensaba que Mihawk se había cargado a Crocodile. Ni él mismo se acordaba que lo de la anulación de los poderes, era una farsa. Crocodile por su parte reaccionó sin pensárselo dos veces. Se deslizó para socorrer a su carcelero. La fruta del diablo funcionó a la perfección, dejando a la espada abrirse paso por su arenoso cuerpo sin afectarle lo más mínimo.

- _Dios mío…-_ suspiró aliviado y decidió poner fin a la absurda pelea que estaba destrozando su pasillo- ¡Ya basta! Parad los dos. No quiero heridos.

- ¡Encima le defiendes!- gritó molestó.

- Para de llenarme todo de arena. Se mete por todos lados y no puedo estar levantando el suelo.

- ¡Si serás cabr…! _Tengo poderes. Funcionan._

- ¿No te habías dado cuenta? ¿Tanto te importa este rubito que no te habías dado cuenta?- preguntó Mihawk sorprendiendo al moreno.

- ¿Perdón?

- Le has protegido sin saber que podías salir ileso. Te ibas a sacrificar por él.

- Lo que él quería decir- intervino el dueño del castillo- era que te has sentido celoso, ¿o no? Ayer me diste un susto, hoy te lo he devuelto.

- Te odio, lo sabes ¿verdad?

- Cuantas veces me lo habrá dicho ya… miles.

- Yo diría que millones- comentó el pelinegro-. Veo que hemos ejecutado el plan antes de lo previsto.

- Da igual. El caso es que… ha dado buenos resultados después de todo.

- ¿De qué estáis hablando? ¿Qué plan?

- Tú dueño quería hacerte ver la realidad. La realidad en la que vives pero no quieres aceptar. Además… mi deber como shichibukai al descubrir que tú estabas con él, es informar a la marine. Pero no lo he hecho.

- Gracias a que me debía dos favores.

- Y ya he cumplido con los dos. Estamos en paz.

- ¿Y el beso?

- El segundo favor, jaja.

- He tenido que sufrir el horroroso sabor de tú salvador para que nos vieras y sintieras el corazón hacerse pedazos. Así de fácil. Le quieres, admítelo.

- Te ha gustado Mihi-san.

- Jamás disfrutaré algo que provenga de ti, me repeles.

- No seas tan malo conmigo Mihi-san, solo ha sido unos segundos. Además, somos compañeros, nos tenemos que ayudar.

- Tsk… Olvídame.

- Hasta pronto y que te vaya bien con tú gatito, a mí me tocará lidiar con el mío.

- Al tuyo lo tienes entrenado por lo que me has contado,- cogió el sombrero que descansaba encina de una cabeza de jirafa y se dio media vuelta- Zoro aún se me resiste un poco pero a fin de cuentas… nos lo pasamos muy bien juntos. Creo que ya me entiendes.

- Por supuesto que sí- Crocodile no podía estar más confundido-. Es difícil tratar con verdaderos guerreros. Sobre todo, si eres el menor- dirigió la mirada al ex-shichibukai. Este se dio cuenta y se quedó observando el rostro triste del rubio.

- Declárale tú amor y será más fácil. Te lo digo por experiencia.

El espadachín se esfumó, dejándoles solos. Ante el último comentario, Doflamingo no pudo evitar sonrojarse. A Mihawk no se le escapaba ni una.

- ¿Y bien? Espero que no te haya…

- ¿Cómo me has podido hacer esto?

- Espera Cro…- el moreno salió corriendo. Tenía miedo. Mucho miedo de Doflamingo o más bien, de lo que acababa de descubrir hacia él. Le podía controlar y era la primera vez que le pasaba algo así, nadie le podía influir- codile- esta vez se había pasado, jugaba demasiado con sus sentimientos. No era tan fuerte como aparentaba- _Mierda._

**"Declárale tú amor y será más fácil"**

Corrió tras la estela que dejó el mayor. No tenía que perderle de vista. Tenía que decírselo, si no lo hacía en ese instante, todo estaría perdido para los dos, para su extraña relación.

Crocodile quería encontrar la puerta de salida y tirarse al vacío, traspasar la capa de nubes y ser libre. No volver a ver a ese demonio nunca. Ahora que tenía poderes, bueno siempre los tuvo, eso le volvía confirmar que Doflamingo no hacía más que jugar con él, podía volar, la arena le mantenía a flote. Pero debía encontrar alguna salida.

Se detuvo en frente de una gran puerta de madera con detalles metalizados. Empujó con fuerza y se abrió. Estaba oscuro pero le daba igual, entró para esconderse durante un tiempo en algún sitio y aclarar sus ideas. Cerró haciendo el menor ruido posible y caminó con cuidado de no tropezarse con nada. Halló algo blandito y amplio. Lo más seguro es que se hubiera metido en alguna habitación para gigantes o algo parecido porque lo que parecía la cama, era enorme. Se sentó apoyándose contra la pared. Flexionó las rodillas y escondió la cabeza en ellas.

El rubio llegó a un punto muerto, un cruce. Crocodile podría haber ido por tres sitios diferentes. Por fortuna, ninguno de los tres pasillos acababa en ventana.

- Le he visto entrar en la sala de los juguetitos señor.

- ¿Sí? Gracias Phil, algún día te dejaré usarlos.

- Los robots no sentimos placer señor.

- Yo lo haré por todos vosotros.

No tardó en llegar. Aguardó unos minutos, pensando bien lo que le iría a decir. Respiró hondo y accedió a la habitación encendiendo las luces. Al igual que el moreno, cerró la puerta al entrar. Crocodile se encogió, no pensaba ser descubierto con tanta facilidad.

- Hola- a Doflamingo le dolió verle tan impotente.

-…

- ¿Sabes por un casual donde te has metido?- inició la conversación con un tono burlón, en cuanto descubriese a donde había llegado a parar…

- Largo.

- Tenemos que hablar.

- ¿A sí? ¿De qué?

- Ya lo sabes.

- Lo único que sé es que me tratas como una marioneta y haces conmigo lo que te viene en gana.

- Eso no es verdad.

- Soy una persona como tú, aunque dudo mucho que tengas sentimientos.

- Sabes muy bien que los tengo. No habría venido a arreglar las cosas contigo si no fuera así.

- Hablarás, me susurrarás al oído, besarás mis labios para ganarte de nuevo mi confianza y después… te irás con el primero que veas pasar- se fijó en la palma de la mano, aún sangraba… esa herida reflejaba el dolor que sentía en ese momento- Es verdad, sí que tienes sentimientos… los reflejas al igual que hacía tú padre- jamás pensó que aquellas palabras tan hirientes fueran a provenir de la boca del ex-shichibukai. Ahí estaba su poder, lo que les diferenciaba a los dos. Crocodile utilizaba el habla para hacer daño, en cambio Doflamingo se valía de su fuerza física - Eres asqueroso.

Escupía veneno. Todo lo que había pensado decirle, se acababa de desmoronar en su cabeza.

- Estaré en mi habitación… necesito beber.

Escuchó pasos alejándose y se asustó con el portazo. Alzó la cabeza asegurándose de su reciente soledad. Esta vez podría haberse guardado un poquito las palabras. Se había metido en un tema delicado. La noche anterior le había confesado lo que nadie sabía y estaba muy reciente en la cabeza de ambos. Estaba enfadado.

- ¿Por qué me siento mal?

Se sentó al borde de la cama para poder ponerse en pie pero al apoyar su peso en el suelo casi resbaló con algún cacharro blandito y ruidoso que estaba tirado. Suspiró al salir ileso de la medio caída y buscó el objeto del casi crimen.

Un pene de plástico.

- Em… ¡¿Qué COJONES HACE ESTO AQUÍ?!- por un momento se le ocurrió cogerlo pero después se dio cuenta de que si estaba en el suelo… a saber si estaría usado o no- Ai mi madre… ¿dónde leches estoy?

Una sala muy amplia, iluminada con diversos focos de color blanco, rosa, azul… El suelo era de terciopelo, las sabanas de la cama redonda eran de seda color fucsia con unas cortinas de estampado de leopardo a cada lado, una pasarela brillante con una barra de metal al final, vitrinas con millones de juguetitos, una bañera con jaboncitos de diferentes formas, un proyector con cientos de películas y revistas debajo de la pantalla, un sillón morado, un armario con disfraces…

Frente al armario se tuvo que detener Crocodile, eso tenía que verlo. Uno de Catwoman de cuero, otro de Caperucita y el lobo por otro lado, cosplays de estudiante, los típicos de enfermera, policía, animadora… cogió los pompones plateados y se le escapó una pequeña risa.

- Este está peor que el rubito pervertido de los mugiwara. _¿Cómo tiene tanta cara dura como para tener en su propia casa todo este circo? ¿Pensaba utilizarla conmigo? Sería divertido verle desfilar con el de enfermera… ¿Debería ir a pedirle explicaciones por lo de antes?_- dejó el disfraz en su sitio y echó un último vistazo a los tangas tan extrañas que tenía- _Dijo que estaría en su habitación._

**"Estaré en mi habitación… necesito beber"**

Salió prácticamente despavorido del lugar, como si la vida le fuera en ello. Rezando por el camino por no perderse. Como alma que lleva el diablo, derrapando en las curvas, esquivando las cabezas de los animales por el camino, topándose con Phil y tirándole la bandeja de palomitas… Hizo uso de sus poderes para ir lo más rápido posible, poniendo perdida la moqueta. Cuando divisó la puerta rosa a lo lejos, lanzó su garfio raudo y veloz rompiendo la puerta, abriéndola para poder entrar.

- ¡No!

Su mayor temor hace dos minutos se iba a hacer realidad. El rubio se llevaba la copa de champagne a sus labios. La botella se encontraba en la otra mano. Cogió uno de los zapatos que había tirado por el suelo y se lo lanzó al rubio, impactando en el abdomen. Le hizo daño, iba con una fuerza inmensa.

- ¡Au! ¿A qué ha venido eso?

El moreno se aproximó apurado al menor y le quitó la copa de las manos, lanzándola lejos de él. Preso del pánico, también tiró la botella.

- No… be-bas, por favor- le faltaba aire.

- El que estés enfadado no te permite destrozar mi casa- dijo al ver la puerta hecha pedazos tirada en el suelo. La botella había llenado la moqueta de cristales y el vaso había chocado contra el reloj de pared tirándolo al suelo, llevándose consigo los candelabros y un jarrón con agua que tenía debajo- y casi me das en los huevos. Hey, ¿estás… llorando?

- Casi me…- Crocodile tenía los ojos vidriosos, miró a Doflamingo con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios- da igual.

- Le echaste algo a la bebida, ¿verdad?

- ¿Lo has descubierto tú solito?

- ¿Qué era? Se supone que debería de estar ya muerto, ¿no es así?

- Que sagaz te has vuelto de repente.

- Es lo que tiene vivir con un cerebrito.

- Era paralizante- se intentó secar las primeras lágrimas pero sin éxito. Sus sentimientos eran ahora de alivio. Preguntándose qué es lo que hubiera sucedido si no le hubiese llegado a arrebatar la bebida-. No uno cualquiera- ¿Se lo hubiera perdonado a él mismo por haberlo hecho?- Este hace efecto para siempre. Únicamente se puede mover la cabeza.

- Oh que bonito.

- Después pensaba maltratarte y violarte… para matarte al final tras unos añitos. Ya sabes… dejar que tras la mala pasada, viviese dos tres años paralitico y con el terror recorriendo todo tu ser al no conocer el día de mi regreso y morir.

- Coño, ese súper plan es perfecto- estaba resentido con su Crocodile por las duras palabras. Comparando con lo que el rubio le había hecho pasar, se podría decir que estaban empatados. Doflamingo cuidó muy bien del moreno aquella semana-. Mucho mejor que castigarme dos años sin sexo. ¿Y… que te hizo echarte atrás?

- El tener que volver a rematarte.

- Jaja, oh muchas gracias- le quería y le perdonaría las veces que fuera. Aunque le comparase con su repugnante padre. Iba a ayudarle, a darle todos los caprichos del Grand Line, a apoyarle, a cambiar por ser mejor partido e incluso a cuidarle cuando se hiciera viejo. Sí, quería, mejor dicho, deseaba envejecer junto a él. Los dos tenían una edad y no se podían permitir jugar a las parejitas- Tú vagancia es adorable.

- Necesito desahogarme- soltó de pronto el moreno. Doflamingo se quitó las gafas para mirar fijamente esos orbes amarillos que tanto le atraían.

- ¿Y eso?

- Hazme tuyo por favor.

**FIN cap5**

sé que ha sido corto comparado con los demás capítulos pero quería ir subiendo para que no perdieraís el interés en el fic, que suele pasar :S

me imagino que la mayoría sabrías que Mihawk iba a estar presente en el cap5 ^.^ , solo os digo una cosa: volverá, pero esta vez acompañado xD

**un beso a todos y estaré encantada de responder a vuestros reviews** (las quejas tambien jeje)


	6. ¿Se acabaron los problemas?

Ya estoy de vuelta ^.^

este cap se lo quiero dedicar a todas-os (que puede haber alguno jeje) que leeis y comentais este fic. Por vuestra comprensión tan maravillosa y por seguir interesados casi un mes despues de la ultima actualización xD

tal y como dejé el cap 5, no había duda de que tocaba temita jaja Tambien teníamos a un Zoro...

a disfrutar y nos vemos abajo!

**Cap 6- ¿Se acabaron los problemas?**

Era la primera vez en toda tu vida, que obedecías una orden tan directa como aquella. Aquel _por favor_, te trajo sin cuidado, es más, no supiste entender que significaba. ¿Por favor? Creo que no hacía falta que te lo pidiera. Accederías a concebirle el placer deseado, a la persona deseada.

Cuando Crocodile te tomó de la mano y te guió poco a poco hacia la cama… casi te da un ataque al corazón. Te miraba con los ojos vidriosos, las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas y la boca entreabierta dejando escapar pequeños jadeos casi inaudibles. Tiraste las gafas lejos, aquella noche querías ver sin ningún cristal de por medio, devorarle con la mirada. Que tu preso supiera que solo le pertenecías a él. Hacerle entender que no ibas a tocar a nadie más que no fuera él.

Te dejaste llevar, porque lo soñaste infinitas veces. Soñabas con que algún día, sería el ex-shichibukai el que te sedujera, quien te llevase hacia las sábanas, porque adorabas esa facción autoritaria. Era una de las cosas que habías descubierto y admitido. Ese carácter tan suyo…

Tenía tantas cosas en mente, tantas cosas pervertidas que hacerle, que probar con él. Los demás solo fueron distracciones, nada más que juguetes. Esta vez todo iba a ser distinto.

Cuando viste que había llegado el momento de empezar a disfrutar de lo lindo, fuiste sorprendido por el mayor, que te empujó cayéndose encima de ti. Desabrochó su primer botón, echando un vistazo rápido a tú cuerpo. Se aproximó a tus labios y te hizo sufrir hasta que por fin conseguiste degustarlo. Te supo a gloria. Conseguiste la victoria y ahora ibas a obtener el dulce trofeo.

Cuando Crocodile parecía querer avanzar, llenándote de besos desesperados, de esos que te roban el aliento, mordiendo tu cuello desnudo, tus hombros, tu clavícula, marcando y lamiendo todo lo que era posible tocar y disfrutar, le diste la vuelta hasta colocarlo bajo tú cuerpo.

- Sabes Croco-chan…- ronroneaste cerca de su oreja, mordiéndola y terminando de desabrochar su camisa- si no hubiera pasado todo lo que ha pasado- tiraste la camisa lejos y comenzaste a acariciar su pecho-, ahora no estaríamos así- lamiste sus pezones y disfrutaste de la sensación de sentir todos sus vellos erizarse. No pudiste evitar sonreír.

- Se te da tan bien deducir, que no sé cómo no me has sorprendido antes- soltaste una pequeña carcajada bajando hacia sus abdominales. Deslizando los dedos por aquellos montículos tan bien definidos. Mordiste con cuidado cada uno de ellos y pasaste la lengua por alrededor, notando crecer el miembro de Crocodile bajo sus pantalones. Lo estabas haciendo bien-. ¿A dónde vas?

- Se me ha ocurrido que quizás…

- No no y no, experimentos otro día. Para de hacer eso y vete al grano.

- Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo mi querido Croco-chan- por una parte querías hacerle caso pero con lo que tuviste que esperar para este momento, no deseas que se acabe tan rápido.

- Tsk…- con solo soltar esas palabras, Crocodile se giró para cogerte de la camisa y sentarse en tus rodillas. Se frotó contra tu entrepierna y junto a una mirada de superioridad, una sonrisa asomó peligrosamente de sus labios. _"Maldito cabrón…"_ pensaste intentando no reaccionar. No se le podía mentir. Sabía que estabas tan o más duro que él. Soltó el botón del pantalón y bajando a la velocidad de un caracol. Oías cada vez que bajaba un poco más la maldita cremallera… Cuando viste la ropa interior hinchada y en el límite soltaste un gemido que no pasó por alto. Querías torturarlo pero tú también querías sentir a Crocodile, cuanto antes, mejor.

Mordiste tú labio inferior sin saber bien cómo actuar ante tal problemón. Por suerte, el moreno supo acudir al rescate sin pensárselo. Indicó el camino a tu mano, metiéndola por dentro del bóxer. Te rodeó el cuello con sus brazos y se volvió a dejar caer en la cama. Introdujo su lengua en tu boca, comenzando uno de esos besos que hace tiempo que no dabas con ganas. Movía sus caderas para que empezase a acariciar su miembro mientras le dejabas absorberte. Lo rodeas con los dedos y empiezas a subir y a bajar. No le da vergüenza soltar un gemido grave aun estando dentro de tu boca, ya no estáis para sentirnos avergonzados. Crocodile era una autentica máquina del sexo cuando se lo proponía y aquello… te ponía a cien.

El líquido pre seminal amenazaba con salir, por lo que apretaste parando tus movimientos.

- Te repito que tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo- le dijiste al notar su gesto de frustración.

- Lo sé pero no aguanto más.

- ¿Estás impaciente hoy?- le preguntaste mientras chupabas el resto de saliva que había quedado en la comisura del labio. Levantó sus caderas y deslizaste sus pantalones junto con la ropa interior por sus fuertes piernas. Por fin estaba completamente desnudo ante ti. Te sentiste el hombre más afortunado por aquella visión.

- Métemela y punto- otra orden que no pensabas olvidar.

- Eso era un sí- Crocodile gimió al sentir un dedo en su interior- pero quiero que tengamos sesión de caricias y besos la próxima vez. ¿Ok?

- …- al no oír respuesta alguna, sacaste el primer dígito esperando la queja del moreno.

- Prométemelo.

- Arg… Vale.

Te despojó de toda la ropa que quedaba y comenzó a lamer y morder toda tu piel. Era una de las sensaciones más excitantes que habías descubierto, tu piel se erizaba, tus sentidos se agudizaban, tus pupilas se dilataban… todo tu cuerpo reaccionaba ante un toque tan casual e íntimo como ese, pero sólo te pasaba con Crocodile.

Notaste como llegó a tú entrepierna y suspiraste al sentir la cálida lengua del ex-shichibukai. Paró unos segundos percibiendo tu mano en su cabeza. Pensó que le irías a marcar el ritmo pero nada de eso. Iba a ser placentero para los dos así que le acariciaste el cabello, enredando los dedos cuidadosamente y esperando a que él llevara el compás.

Crocodile se relamió los labios y comenzó lamiendo la base para después introducirla por completo. Le diste un pequeño tirón que no pudiste evitar. Tampoco pasó por alto tus testículos que masajeó mientas se ocupaba del tronco.

_- _Qué bien la chupa el jodido, hará que me venga sin haberle dado lo suyo.

- Cosa que no dejaré que pase- le oyes decir y te sonrojas hasta las orejas. Besa la punta y vuelve a alzar la vista-. Sí, lo has dicho en voz alta- se ocupa de hacerte maravillas que sin poder evitarlo dejas escapar el pre seminal que antes pudiste evitar a tu Croco-chan. Lo aprovecha como lubricante y se sitúa encima de ti-. Procura no decir lo obvio en voz alta- coge tus dedos y los chupa para ya sabes qué.

Os cambiáis de posición y vuelves a introducir un dedo sin ningún problema. Crocodile estaba demasiado excitado desde el principio y eso era una ventaja para cuando te abrieras paso por sus estrechas paredes ya húmedas.

- Me gusta fuerte- el moreno te pedía más pero todavía no creías conveniente introducir otro.

- Una cosa es fuerte y otra cosa es violento. No quiero que se rompa nada ahí dentro, sería incapaz de esperar días y días a que se curase. Quiero hacerte el amor tres veces por semana- el pecho de Crocodile se hinchó de felicidad al oírte decir eso-. ¿Acaso quieres que te lo haga como en Impel Down?

- No me recuerdes eso ahora… fue nuestra primera vez.

- No- niegas rotundamente con miedo a que le volvieran aquellos dolorosos recuerdos.

- ¿Eh?

- Hoy va a ser nuestra primera vez. ¿Te parece?- apartaste un mechón de pelo apartándolo de aquel rostro que comenzaste a besar.

- Como quieras- el sonrojo del moreno fue evidente.

Fuiste bajando, repartiendo besos, lamidas y caricias mientras llegabas a introducir el tercer dedo. La venganza que tenía planeada, se acababa de ir de vacaciones, puesto que tú le estabas haciendo olvidar hasta tu nombre ¡y sólo eran sus dedos!

- ¿Me permites abrazarte mientras te penetro? Te gustará más y si te duele puedes abrazarme fuerte o…

- ¡¿Quieres dejar de decir cursiladas?! Haz lo que te dé la gana y punto.

- Eres realmente lindo Croco-chan- y no es ninguna mentira.

- A callar.

- El que no se va a callar vas a ser tú con lo bien que te voy a dar.

- ¿Me sentiré en las nubes?

- Vaya vaya jaja… mi Croco-chan ahora usa el sarcasmo.

- ¿Quieres darte prisa? A este paso se nos hace de día.

- Voy.

Os besasteis antes de abrazaros y esconder el rostro. Cogiste una de sus piernas y la elevaste para poder entrar con facilidad.

- Joder, aah…

No gemiste, no emitiste ningún ruido de placer al entrar, no porque no te sentiste en el séptimo cielo, querías esperar a poder hacerlo a la vez. Respetar al moreno, estaría doliéndole. Los ojos te escocían, querías soltar lágrimas de felicidad pero alguien se te adelanto y te detuviste preocupado. Con la luz dela luna enfocándole el rostro, alumbrando el camino de las lágrimas más dulces que jamás habías probado, le besaste la punta de la narid. Un gesto tierno y cálido con el que pudiste tranquilizarlo.

- ¿Estás bien, quieres que te lubrique más antes de seguir?

- Sigue joder, no lloro por eso- una nueva orden que al obedecerla, escuchas el primer sonido gratificante tras la penetración. Empiezas con el vaivén.

- Oh… Últimamente estás muy sensible Croco-chan y me gusta mucho aunque…

- Aaah… Sigue así, bien- tus estocadas son profundas y lentas. Prestando atención a todo lo que oías salir de la boca de tu preso-. ¿Aunque qué? ¡Ah!- sonríes al encontrar el punto clave.

- Yo me enamoré del shichibukai arrogante, del hombre que quiso aplastar al maldito mugiwara y… claro que quiero tener el lado cariñoso, me encanta pero…-_"¿Desde cuándo lleva enamorado este pajarraco de mí?"_ Fue lo que seguramente pensó el ex-shichibukai tras esa confesión- haz el favor de recordarme como es el hijo de puta que consiguió la llave de mi corazón.

Os liasteis a probar posturas que ya sabíais, posturas nuevas e incluso puede que sin nombre. Os divertíais los dos intentando lo imposible y viendo como Crocodile se retorcía de satisfacción. Arañaba tu espalda marcándote. Bebiste las gotas de sudor que descendían por su cuello.  
Saliste de su interior varias veces para besarle con tranquilidad, bajar a su entrada completamente dilatada e introducir tu lengua, probándolo desde lo más íntimo para después volver a entrar con fuerza y algo más grande. Cansados y con ganas de vaciaros aunque daríais lo que fuera por tener cinco minutos más de diversión, os volvisteis a abrazar para que pudieras terminar con lo que habías empezado.

El ritmo es placentero y torturante a la vez, decides subir la velocidad. Entras y sales, entras y sales, besándole la frente y el cuello, cogiendo su mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los tuyos. Esperas que todo el cariño y amor que le estás poniendo, lo note y a pesar del dolor del principio, al finalizar consiga sonreír, satisfecho.  
Le obligas a decir tú nombre en voz alta, en susurros pero sobre todo los quieres escuchar son en forma de gemidos, para deleitarte con la única música que emite solo para ti.  
Su erección rozaba continuamente tu vientre y lo notaste hinchado y goteando. Agarraste la punta y lo masturbaste para que tu preso no se tuviera que hacer cargo de nada, solo tenía que saborear el momento.

- ¡Aaah, sigue Dofla, no pares!

- ¿Dofla? ¡Me encantas!

- Estás en el lí-mi-te… Mnmmm, venga un poco máaas.

- Sigue apretaaaando así y ya verás… Dios mio.

- ¿Así?

Gritaste al vaciarte dentro de él. Fue demasiado el calor que recibiste y se las pagarías, tenías que acabar el último. Crocodile satisfecho por su victoria, no tardó en llegar al orgasmo y eyaculó sobre tú pecho y mano.  
Sigues moviéndote ahora suave, bajando la velocidad hasta detenerte por completo. El ahora proclamado amante, abre los ojos y observa como estás relamiéndote los dedos, ves como Crocodile te mira y niega con la cabeza.

- ¡¿Qué?! Me gusta tanto como sabes que no me puedo resistir. Es una golosina en peligro de extinción, solo hay una fábrica especializada en este tipo.

Los dos reis en alto a la vez que intentáis normalizar vuestra respiración. Con pesadez sales de su interior. Intentarías una segunda ronda pero estás cansado, física y mentalmente. Tanta adrenalina junta es agotadora.

- Pervertido.

- Marica.

Volvéis a reír pues parece que también lo decías por ti. Crocodile te permite tumbarte a su lado con unas ligeras palmaditas en el colchón. Te acercas despacio y pasas un brazo por su cintura, ocultando tu rostro en el hueco del cuello y el hombro. Las sábanas os sobran, solo queréis guardar el calor resguardándoos en el cuerpo del otro. Está mirando hacia arriba.

- Lo siento- te extrañas al oír esa disculpa-. Seguro que querías una segunda y al verme cansado te has echado hacia atrás. Estás en mejor forma supongo- te mordiste la lengua para evitar la risa y entrecerraste los ojos maliciosamente. Ya que se echaba él la culpa, para qué decirle nada- bueno… eres más joven y…

- Será eso sí- susurras pero no debiste hacerlo. Crocodile nota el cambio de voz y quita la vista del techo para observar tu rostro lleno de misterio.

- Eres un maldito cabrón.

- ¡Jajaja!

- ¡Tú tampoco podías seguir y yo diciendo…!- no le prestas atención a sus palabras, cuando se cabrea te parece de lo más lindo- Olvídalo, te odio.

- Eres tan perfecto mi Croco-chan, jeje.

- Imbécil.

Te pegas más a él, acariciando su piel aún caliente y ronroneando cerca de su oreja. Sabes que no está enfadado porque te contesta a esos murmullos suspirando sensualmente y jugando con las puntas de tu cabellera rubia. Te sientes protegido junto a él, hasta te parece una actitud un tanto infantil pero es verdad, te trasmite paz y seguridad, además, es el mayor y aunque tú eres el más alto de los dos, ahora actúas como un niño pequeño entre sus brazos.

- Oye, sobre lo que te dije antes pues quería saber si tú…- el pecho de tu amante subía y bajaba despacio, su corazón tardaba en volver a palpitar y la respiración era atenuada. Solo sonríes y le miras por última vez antes de recostarte en su pecho y poco a poco, caer rendido.

* * *

Una brisa matutina acaricia tu cabello. Al principio piensas que es el hombre con el que dejaste tus sentimientos aflorar pero borras la idea de la cabeza cuando no lo encuentras a tu lado. Abres los ojos, todavía sigues cansado pues te levantas despacio. Cierras la puerta que da al balcón y por la que entra corriente. Sin el sonido del viento, ahora consigues escuchar el agua caer. No llueve por lo que supones que es la ducha. La sonrisa se te vuelve lasciva. Estás desnudo…

- _Habrá que aprovechar…_

De puntillas, al igual que en navidades, andas por la habitación, dirección baño. Entras con la intención de sorprenderle en la ducha, ya que ves su silueta a pesar de la gran cantidad de vapor.

- ¿Qué tal si cierras la puerta?

- Me caguen.

Se escucha su risa y no puedes evitar sentirte un imbécil. Haces lo que te ha pedido y entras con él. La ducha es grande, también tienes una bañera aparte aunque hasta ahora no la utilizabas mucho, te haces una idea del uso que le vas a dar y con quien.

- Eres demasiado pegajoso. ¿No me vas a dejarme ni un momento solo? Quiero ducharme tranquilo.

- Oooh Croco-chan, ¿no puedes estar tranquilo cuando estoy yo?

- El problema no soy yo, el problema es de tus manos, o sea tuyo. Espero que esta vez las dejes tranquilas.

- Quiero tocarte Croco-chan.

- ¿No tuviste suficiente o qué?

- Ya sabe como soy… jamás tengo suficiente señor Crocodile y sobre todo, si nos referimos a usted.

- No te pega en absoluto hablar educadamente.

- Lo sé- te acercas sin ánimo de incomodarle pero da un paso atrás al verte llegar-. ¿Estás bien Crocodile?

- Se me acaba de meter jabón en el ojo y escuece, no veo nada.

- Jaja- que susto te había dado- déjame ayudarte, quédate quieto- sientes el agua acariciar tu cuerpo, suspiras derrotado. Una sensación de lo más agradable.

- Cuidado con el garfio.

- Sí sí. Ayer a la noche lo tuve.

- Lo que ayer a la noche no sabías es que contiene veneno que se introduce en la piel a la mínima herida.

- ¿Perdón?- mojas tu mano para quitarle los restos de jabón de los ojos. Por fin consigues conectar sus orbes amarillos con los tuyos. Te medio sonríe, sus mejillas se sonrojan. Puede que sea por el calor del lugar pero bien sabes que no-. ¿Me estás diciendo que ayer tuve sexo alocado contigo con el riesgo de que me envenenaras y no lo sabía?

- Bueno eso de alocado…

- ¿Entonces estás bien?- frunció el ceño.

- Ya te he dicho que solo era jabón, no seas pesado.

- Me refiero a la parte trasera, ya me entiendes…

- No me habría acordado esta mañana si no fuera porque ayer te corriste dentro, guarro- reíste apoyando tu frente en la suya. Llevaste tus manos a través de su espalda y notaste como quiso apartarse de ti-. No obstante, por muy bien que lo hicieras ayer…

- Te voy a dejar tres días de recuperación para que no haya más sustos Croco-chan- acariciaste su mejilla y levantaste su cabeza para llegar cómodamente a sus labios.

- ¿Y… entonces como coño me harás el amor tres veces por semana?- los dos estabais avergonzados. No estabais acostumbrados a frases cutres, a actos cariñosos, ni a poder seguir hablando por la mañana con alguien que os habíais tirado la noche anterior. Sim embargo no podíais evitarlo, erais mimosos.

- Lunes, jueves y domingo.

- Claro pero después del domingo…

- Oh claro claro, los días de la semana no son los mismos.

- Que bien lo tienes planeado todo, ¿no?

- Habrá que tenerlo para estar en forma y asegurarnos la diversión.

- Pero y si me da una semana loca y quiero hacerlo todos los días- le miras sorprendido y él te va acorralando contra la pared-. Que puede pasar perfectamente.

- P-p-pues hay que evitar eso porque no quiero tener que esperar más de lo habitual.

- Hombre… tengo una solución bastante obvia para poder hacerlo con más frecuencia- su sonrisa te está poniendo muy nervioso y has de admitir que te asusta.

- ¿Y c-cual e-es?

- Como hombre que soy, también puedo clavártela- termina por arrinconarte, sientes la fría pared combinándose con tu espalda. Estás entre la espada y la pared, literalmente.

- Estás duro…- te besa con pasión, debajo del chorro de agua caliente. Pronto vuestros cuerpos van a estar ardiendo.

- Deja de decir lo obvio, en serio, sé que nunca llegarás a mi intelecto pero por favor no lo intentes igualar más.

- ¿Q-que, que vas a hacer?

- Yo muchas cosas, tú… dejarte llevar y poseer.

- Ni se te ocurra.

- ¿Eso que huelo es acaso… miedo?- besa tú pecho. Quiere excitarte más de lo que él está en estos momentos, para que no le puedas decir que no- Pena que no esté con ganas. El agua me debilita, hoy te has librado- susurra pegado a tu oído, lamiendo el lóbulo y proporcionando pequeños mordiscos.

Él había terminado de ducharse y te pensaba dejar. No se lo permitiste. Los dos estabais predispuestos a ayudaros con vuestros problemillas, sin llegar a profundizar en el asunto y menos mal, te habría tocado a ti y lo sabes perfectamente. Agarras su brazo y se da la vuelta. Esa cicatriz en su rostro le hace muy masculino y sexy. Su piel nívea, comparada con la tuya, es irresistible. Rodea tú cuello y lo coges en brazos. Volviendo a adentrarlo en la ducha, bajo los chorros de agua.

- Esto se llama acoso a menores.

- No es mi problema ser irresistible.

Será una mañana bien aprovechada.

* * *

Estás terminando de secarte para ponerte el albornoz, pero te has quedado sonriendo como un tonto al recordarle. Le quieres y aún esperas su respuesta pero hay actos que dicen más que una palabra. Es fantástico.

En cambio el moreno había salido hace rato, con un albornoz morado y se había sentado en el sofá. Tomando un café, frio por cierto. Estaba muy satisfecho, podía con Doflamingo, vaya que si podía. Al dejar la taza vacía encima de la mesa, se dio cuenta de un objeto más que identificado al otro lado. Era el libro del shichibukai. El que leía cuando os enfadabais y en la mayoría de su tiempo libre cuando no lo dedicaba a molestarte. La curiosidad te carcomía por dentro y no dudaste en estirar el brazo para cogerlo y mirar qué era tan interesante.

- Buenos días señor Crocodile. ¿La ducha ha sido de su agrado?

- ¿Acaso importa?- enfado al no conseguir aquel montón de hojas encuadernadas.

- Mis disculpas, no pretendía entrometerme en los asuntos de los señores.

- ¿Nuestros?

- Se les oía desde la cocina, no pude evitarlo. Si no fuera un robot me habría puesto colorado.

- Tsk… Vete al grano, ¿a qué has venido?

- Visita. Señor Roronoa…

- Zoro.

- Exacto.

- ¿Qué demonios hace aquí?

- Ha venido hará unos cinco minutos, se le notaba muy preocupado y estaba agitado. Quiere verles cuanto antes, es urgente. De vida o muerte según me ha comentado.

- Gracias Phil.

- Con permiso señor.

- ¡Dofla!- te emocionas al oírle llamarte así.

- ¿Qué deseas cari?

- Ni se te ocurra llamarme cari o te corto los huevos.

- Lo siento… ¡Qué lindo eres Croco-chan!- saltas sin importarte que el nudo del albornoz se ha soltado y vas enseñando todo por ahí. _"Estoy en mi casa"_ es lo que piensas. Crocodile en cambio prefiere apartar la mirada. No sabe por qué pero desde esta mañana tiene la manía de fijarse en tu entrepierna.

- Roronoa Zoro.

- ¿Qué pasa con él?

- Está en el salón. Quiere hablar conmigo.

- Okey…

- …

- Bien…

- …

- Espera, ¿Quién?- el moreno no sabe si darte con una de las sillas en la cabeza o meterte en la jaula de los conejos.

- El mugiwara, el imbécil que se pierde hasta en un camino de línea recta, el ex cazador de piratas, el espadachín, el pelo musgo…

- ¿Y cuánto vale su cabeza?

- Su primera cifra fue sesenta millones, va subiendo rápidamente.

- ¡Oh interesante! Venga vamos a hablar con él entonces.

- ¿En albornoz? ¿Yo también voy? ¿Y si me ve? Se supone que soy un fugitivo, ¿sabes? ¿Por qué te has puesto tan contento al oír la recompensa? ¿Cómo cojones ha llegado hasta aquí?

- Acabo de tener un feliz orgasmo querido… no me hagas tantas preguntas a la vez. Me va a explotar la cabeza.

- Se te olvida algo, ¿no crees?

- Las gafas ¿cierto?

- Premio- hizo ademán de dártelas pero en el momento en que las ibas a coger tu objeto ahora no tan preciado, las retiró-. Contéstame a las preguntas.

- Te contestaré a una- le cogiste de la manga y abriste la puerta rumbo al salón-. Tenía en mente hacer unas cuantas reformas por el castillo, por eso me he alegrado de su recompensa.

No viste la pequeña sonrisa de Crocodile pero sabías que su lado malvado permanecía y si se trataba de dinero, ningún problema con volver a las viejas costumbres. Ahora vas a tener que ahorrar para comprar sus caros caprichos. Los pingüinos se tendrían que quedar sin postre.

Ibas con intenciones de entablar una conversación amistosa, ese espadachín no podía ser de los que se ponen a llorar por una rozadura. Leíste el accidente con Kuma.  
El moreno te recordó que con el albornoz sin atar iba a ser difícil conversar con alguien. Menos mal, se te había olvidado.  
Entraste con aires de superioridad, abriendo de par en par las pesadas puertas de madera. Sonreíste al encontrarte con el famoso mugiwara mas su cara era de preocupación e incluso de pánico. Crocodile también sintió una sensación de funeral al entrar.

- Necesito ayuda, lleva así desde ayer- explicó apurado. Por su aspecto, había permanecido toda la noche en vela. Las ojeras eran muy visibles y el blanco de los ojos ahora estaba irritado, rojo. ¿Y también ha llorado?

- ¿Quién lleva así desde ayer?- preguntó el ex-shichibukai.

- Mihawk- el peli verde se levantó de su sillón y les señaló el sofá al lado de la chimenea- Ayer vino bien pero poco antes de la cena se desmayó mientras entrenábamos y está con la fiebre muy alta desde entonces. No consigo bajársela y he hecho todo lo que sé pero nada sirve- los tres se acercaron al lado del mejor espadachín del mundo.

- ¿Y por qué lo traes a mi castillo chaval?

- Por la mañana me dijo que iba a venir aquí y estaba perfectamente. Al volver, parecía inestable, no tenía ninguna herida, a primera vista estaba bien, a pesar del corte en la mejilla al cual no le di más importancia, no creo que sea nada…

- Mierda.

Se os pasó cada segundo de la pelea por la mente. No le llegaste a tocar, no directamente. Crocodile le rozó la mejilla con una parte del cuerpo que no le pertenecía pero con el tiempo que llevaba con el… parecía otro musculo más. Justo una hora antes le había avisado de lo que pasaba si no hubiese tenido cuidado. Os lanzasteis una mirada de preocupación y verificando lo que el otro intuía.

- El garfio.

Fin del juego.

**Fin cap 6**

como habreis podido leer, he cambiado la forma de narrar. No os preocupeis si no os a terminado de gustar (o si no os ha gustado nada xD) era solo porque me apetecía cambiar, nunca habia escrito así, además desde el punto de vista de doflamingo creo que no lo había hecho. ¿Qué os a parecido?

^.^

en el siguiente cap habrá momento tanto zoro y mihawk como dofla x croco. Como este fic se centra en Crocofla, simplemente añadiré unas pequeñas escenas, asi que a los que no os guste la pareja zoro y mihawk, traaanquilos u.u

en este cap ha habido momentos en el que croco era el antiguó y que dofla parecía más indefenso xD haré más de esas.

**un beso y graaacias por leer!**


	7. Los problemas se solucionan hablando

**Hola! Aquí vuelvo con un capítulo que me ha gustado especialmente escribirlo.**

**Aquí como ya dije anteriormente, habrá momento MiZo. **

**Si no estais a favor de esta pareja, tranquilas que no hay lemon, os invito a leerlo eso sí. Sin estos dos la historia hubiese sido un poco mas cargante creo que yo y a partir del momento Crocodile por fin reaccionará jaja**

**No digo más. :D**

**Cap7- Los problemas se solucionan hablando**

El antídoto no fue difícil de conseguir. Suerte que Crocodile aún se acordaba, ya que jamás tuvo que necesitarlo. Se supone que era para matar, no para dar sustos y después cada uno para su casa como si no hubiera pasado nada.  
Mandaron a un par de flamencos a tierra a por unos ingredientes, el resto, estaba en la misteriosa despensa de Doflamingo. La sorpresa vino cuando el moreno se enteró de que dentro del inmenso castillo, también había un laboratorio de última tecnología. ¿Para qué lo necesitaría el idiota e irresponsable del shichibukai? Mejor no saber la respuesta.

**FLASHBACK **

- ¿Me ha llamado señor?- el robot entró por la puerta.

- Sí. Lleva a Mihawk a una de las habitaciones, rápido. Necesitaremos la ayuda de Catherine, Miriel y Lisa.

- ¿Quiénes son esas?- preguntó el peliverde.

- Los robots médicos.

- ¿Les tienes que poner nombres a todos?- cuestionó el moreno irritado.

- A los ciento cuarenta y tres sí.

- ¿Y ya te acuerdas de todos?

- Soy el jefe, por supuesto que me acuerdo. ¿Qué haces todavía ahí parado Phil?

- No quiero entrometerme en vuestros asuntos pero… ¿Pretende curar al señor Mihawk con pasteles?

- ¿Perdón?

- Catherine, Miriel y Lisa son reposteras señor. Rina y Hikari os serían de más ayuda.

- Con que te acuerdas, ¿eh?- aguantó la risa por respeto al shichibukai y al mugiwara pero se le notaba en el rostro sus ganas de juerga. Esta situación le parecía ligeramente graciosa.

- Todos cometemos errores de vez en cuando querido- cualquiera que le hubiese dejado en evidencia habría recibido un bonito castigo pero al ser Crocodile… solo se sonrojaba mientras observaba la poco usada sonrisa del moreno.

Las dos enfermeras entraron con una camilla al salón. Levantaron el cuerpo adyacente del espadachín y lo volvieron a tumbar, llevándoselo a la enfermería.

- ¿Puedo ir?

- Claro que puedes. Le gustará verte cuando despierte- le contestó Doflamingo a Zoro, quien al oír esa respuesta, se alegró mucho.

El rubio se sentó en el sofá. Phil esperaba las ordenes de su dueño y Crocodile aún no sé creía el por qué tenían que ayudarle. Los dos eran shichibukais y si Mihawk la palmaba iba a ser una grata sorpresa para todo el planeta pero el rubio iba a conseguir más puntos con los de la Marina.

- ¿Se puede saber qué te pasa? No me mires tan… así.

- ¿Qué qué me pasa? Tú me pasas.

- Oh que romántico Croco-chan.

- No te equivoques. ¿Qué cojones estás haciendo?

- Salvando la vida a un hombre- Crocodile le miró asombrado- o intentándolo al menos.

- Muy bien. ¿Estás jugando a algo, no será una apuesta o un simple capricho?

- ¿Me ves con cara de fiesta?- preguntó alzando la ceja.

- No lo sé. No sé lo que veo ahora mismo. ¿Eres el Doflamingo de ayer anoche o el de hace un par de semanas?

- Oye Crocodile, esto… esto es algo serio y hace un rato me he dado cuenta de que también es algo personal. Si le ayudo es por necesidad- le explicó mediante un tono calmado.

- Quítate las gafas- la orden del moreno le dejó descolocado. El ex-shichibukai se aproximó al sofá, tomando asiento en su regazo, con un mechón de pelo en la frente. El rubio se lo enroscó en el dedo, soltándolo tras unos segundos, formando un pequeño rizo a causa del cabello mojado. Ahora, sin las molestas gafas, se podían mirar fijamente.

- Es Mihawk, ¿entiendes? Es el…

- El hombre que te ayudó a conquistarme. Perdona por no darme cuenta antes. Para un, entre comillas, amigo que tienes. No voy a ser un amante celoso- Crocodile sonrió al notar el corazón del rubio palpitando contra la palma de su mano. Doflamingo acarició la famosa cicatriz de su rostro bajando hasta el mentón, acortando distancias, consiguiendo capturar sus labios.

El rubio suavemente rozaba el labio inferior con el arco que formaba el labio superior del mayor, trazándolo y después capturándolo entre los suyos para succionar con sutileza. Sometió al mismo tratamiento a su labio inferior, jugando con éste por más tiempo hasta que sintió el aliento de Crocodile sobre su boca cuando exhaló entre sus labios un suspiro.

- Señor, siento el…

Como el moreno llevó una de sus manos hasta la nuca del rubio y lo atrajo como si pudiera tenerlo aún más cerca, Doflamingo lanzó un cojín al jefe de los mayordomos. Phil lo esquivó con la elegancia de un colibrí, volviendo a intentar comunicarse con el calenturiento de su jefe y esquivando el segundo. El rubio ahogó un gemido tras notar los dedos del mayor pellizcar un pezón sin contemplaciones y con la rodilla presionar en la entrepierna. No tardó en acabársele la munición y no pudo hacer otra que separar al más que dispuesto ex-shichibukai y prestarle atención al robot.

- ¿Qué demonios quieres?- su voz rebosaba ira y Crocodile se carcajeó con malicia mientras se separaba.

- Necesitamos su huella dactilar para acceder dentro del laboratorio. Además, aún no sabemos si disponemos del material y las especies necesarias.

- Cierto- el moreno se levantó, no sin antes colocarle debidamente el albornoz a su carcelero, y buscó con la mirada algún papel donde poder escribir la receta-. No es muy difícil aunque espero no olvidarme de nada.

- Se lo agradezco- Phil pilló a Doflamingo con la mirada fija en el trasero del mayor- ¿Señor?

- Sí sí yaaa voy, menudas prisas- Crocodile rodó los ojos intentando no gritarle.

- Tienes a Dracule Mihawk sin consciencia en tú maldito castillo. Muévete.

- Primero, yo no lo envenené. Segundo, necesitas reajustes Phil- a partir de ahora iban a realizarse muchos cambios. Como por ejemplo, no entrar sin llamar a las puertas, cosa que antes le daba exactamente igual.- Tercero, necesitamos más cojines. Y cuarto, ¿a quién se le ocurrió la brillante idea de poner puerta de seguridad? Que pereza tener que ir siempre a abrirla, realmente absurdo.

- A usted señor- la sala calló por unos segundos.

- Pues hay que quitarlo.

- Data prisa cabeza melón. El veneno ha estado mucho tiempo en su organismo, le queda poco. _Luffy sobrevivió por los pelos._

- ¡A tus órdenes cariño mío!

- ¡Que no me llames así!- le gritó con fuego en las pupilas.

Doflamingo seguido de Phil salieron corriendo del salón, cerrando la puerta, aunque en vano. El garfio de Crocodile traspasó la gruesa madera, quedándose a escasos milímetros de la cara del rubio. Seguía pensando en la idea de prohibirle usar su fruta del diablo en casa. Esto de que se pudiera estirar al igual que el mugiwara, no le hacía mucha gracia. No llevaba muy bien el tema de las bromas. Por su parte el moreno, se había quedado sin arma. Con la fuerza del lanzamiento, se había quedado enganchado. Respiró profundamente y se volvió a colocar aquel rebelde mechón en su sitio. Antes de ponerse a escribir, visualizó las gafas del shichibukai tiradas en la moqueta. Sonrió ante la idea de que se fuera acostumbrando a no llevarlas dentro de su hogar.

- Philip…- llamó al mayordomo que ya se encontraba un poco adelantado.

- ¿Si señor?- Phil quedó observando a su amo que aún estaba paralizado frente la punta afilada.

- Que vengan Thomas y Sora. Hay que arreglar esto.

- ¿Con libros?- se había vuelto a equivocar- No será mejor…

- Eli y Martin- el robot volvió a negar-. Cora, Dian y Merlín.

- Casi pero no. Los que se encargan de…

- ¡Ya lo tengo! Fiona y Erika. ¡Oh sí!

- ¿Me puede dejar terminar? Los carpinteros son Winterbut y Smaug.

- ¡Ai! Por los pelos... Espera, ¿yo he puesto esos nombres?

- Me temo que sí señor- los dos continuaron a paso ligero.

- Que mal gusto tenía cuando entré a vivir aquí. ¿Te lo puedes creer? Jajaja.

- Si no recuerdo mal, vinieron hace diez días señor.

Doflamingo le miró pensativo… aparte de las nuevas reglas, le harían falta unos cuantos reajustes en aquella memoria oxidada. Estaba seguro.

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK **

La tenue luz de las velas daba un ambiente de paz y tranquilidad a la habitación rosa neón. Era de noche, alrededor de las once pensó el peliverde. Las grandes ventanas que daban al balcón estaban abiertas de par de par, dejando ver una enorme y preciosa luna en lo alto del oscuro cielo. Por suerte, el color extremadamente chillón no se apreciaba con la poca iluminación. No era el cuarto de Doflamingo, su rosa era más pálido. Una sala que había sido amueblada como cuarto de invitados simplemente para no quedar vacía. Por el momento no tenía en mente organizar ninguna fiesta de pijamas y ahora, con la presencia continua de Crocodile por todo el castillo, las probabilidades se reducían a cero.

Así que allí estaban los dos, en completo silencio si no fuera por la pacífica y acogedora brisa que irrumpía de vez en cuando. Zoro contemplaba a su maestro dormir entre las suaves sábanas de la mullida y enorme cama. No se atrevía a cogerle de la mano y se sentí un completo idiota por ello. Aún recordaba el miedo que se había apoderado de él en cuanto vio al mejor espadachín del mundo desmallarse sin motivo aparente. Ni en el accidente con Kuma, en el cual sufrió más por Luffy y el estúpido de Sanji.

Estuvo toda la noche pendiente de las necesidades del shichibukai, a su lado, intentando bajarle la fiebre. Por la mañana, no tuvo más remedio que dejar a Perona a cargo del castillo y buscar la manera de conseguir ayuda del único hombre al que no se la pediría jamás. Recordó como Mihawk tenía en los establos al flamenco que le había dado Doflamingo para poder traspasar las nubes y acceder a la fortaleza que tenía por casa. El ave se sabía el camino, a pesar de que el edificio estuviese en continuo movimiento.

Su mayor sorpresa fue encontrar a Crocodile entrando junto al rubio. Para colmo los dos estaban desnudos de no ser por el albornoz que tapaba su musculado cuerpo. La ayuda inmediata y sin preguntas que había recibido le extrañó. Con las prisas, se había olvidado de las espadas, estaba indefenso. Los dos lo estaban.

El pelinegro yacía despierto desde que el antídoto hizo afecto, aproximadamente dos horas. Estaba cansado y prefirió hacerse el dormido. Aún seguía esperando algún movimiento del peliverde para hacerle saber que estaba fuera de peligro. Necesitaba abrir los ojos y rascarse la nariz que le llevaba picando hace unos minutos. Optó por dar el primer paso estirándose tímidamente, moviendo las vías respiratorias hasta calmar aquel incordio. Zoro abrió los somnolientos ojos, parpadeando varias veces. Estaba despertando. Mihawk inclinó su cabeza hacia la izquierda para observarle.

- Hola…- saludó el pelinegro acabando con el silencio.

- ¿Estás bien?

- Te he saludado niño, se educado.

- L-lo si-siento- tartamudeó Zoro feliz. Indudablemente el cascarrabias número uno estaba bien-. Buenas noches. ¿Te encuentras bien?

- Eso creo. ¿Qué ha pasado y dónde estoy? Esta no es mi habitación.

- Estamos en casa de Donquixote Doflamingo. El pequeño corte resulto ser del garfio y te envenenó.

- Maldito cocodrilo en celo.

- ¿Qué?- el mayor negó suavemente, lo dijo demasiado alto-. Y te traje al no saber qué más hacer.

- Estás loco.

- ¿Qué quisieras que hiciera?

- Tsk… ¿Dónde están las espadas? No me fio ni un pelo de ese pajarraco.

- No- el peliverde se sinceró cabizbajo- no las he traído. Con las prisas se me olvido, yo…

- Y vienes aquí sabiendo lo peligroso que son estos dos tíos.

- Pero…

- Nada de peros- no tenía fuerzas para levantar la voz-. ¿No te ha servido nada el entrenamiento a parte de hacerme perder el tiempo contigo?

- ¡Estaba preocupado por ti!- soltó el peliverde encarando a su maestro por dos años. Se acercó a la zona donde la luz de las velas alumbraba con mayor intensidad. Los rastros de las lágrimas que tenía en ambas mejillas no pasaron desapercibidos por el shichibukai. Se desplomó quedando de rodillas en frente de la cama, mirando la alfombra- Por favor, aunque sea solo por hoy… necesito y necesitas un poco de calma. Si no quieres hacerlo por los dos hazlo únicamente por ti. Te lo suplico, estás débil. Me iré de aquí y te dejaré tranquilo si es lo que deseas. Ya tendrás tiempo de echarme las broncas que vengas convenientes, ¿entendido?

Mihawk no apartaba la mirada aurea del menor. Puede que tuviera razón, además, se estaba pasando un poco desde que había aceptado entrenarle. Le puso una condición que se cumplió a los pocos meses. El peliverde aceptó ser su juguete sexual con el fin de pasar dos años de duro adiestramiento. Como supuso desde un principio, ojo de halcón fue rudo y agresivo la primera vez. Poco a poco se fue calmando el asunto hasta llegar al máximo disfrute por parte de los dos. Nunca se consideró una violación, en la medida de lo posible, fue cuidadoso.

La noche en la que los dos estaban por la labor, acabaron tan cansados que se quedaron dormidos al instante. Por la mañana, Mihawk se encontró incapaz de salir a causa de los tostados y moldeados brazos del peliverde que le abrazaban cariñosamente. Fue la primera vez que amanecieron juntos, encandilados por el resplandeciente brillo que emanaban si estaban juntos después de una noche pasional. A partir de ahí, algo cambió en el comportamiento de ambos. Aunque no tuvieran sexo, Zoro usaba la excusa de su mala orientación para quedarse en la habitación del shichibukai a dormir. Mihawk seguía siendo igual de duro con él en los entrenamientos, todo quedaba olvidado pero cuando llegaba la noche… los recuerdos renacían.

- Siéntate- el mugiwara alzó la mirada tras escuchar el susurro. El pelinegro palpó la cama-. Estarás cansado, esas ojeras me lo demuestran. ¿No puedes dormir si no me tienes al lado cuidándote?

El peliverde se sintió aliviado y relajó todo el cuerpo. Pensó que le caería una buena reprimenda por aconsejar y gritar a su maestro. Por suerte se equivocó. Lentamente hizo caso de la orden convertida en petición y se acercó hasta colocarse a su lado. Mihawk perfiló el brazo izquierda de Zoro con el dedo índice, llegando a su callosa mano. Acariciándola, tratando de curar las heridas aún sin sanar, trasmitiéndole seguridad…

- Espero que Perona no queme tú castillo- esa frase hizo que el pelinegro pegase un brinco y mirara a su amante con cierto pánico en los ojos. Ante eso, lo único que pudo hacer Zoro fue sonreír.

- Si eso llega a suceder, caerá sobre tu conciencia y obtendrás, por mi parte, un gratificante castigo- le dijo sin andarse por las ramas.

- Eso si la loca chillona del pelo rosa deja tú habitación más o menos intacta.

- No te rías espadachín de tres al cuarto, lo digo muy en serio. También, por idiota, te quedarás sin tus amadísimas armas durante todo un mes y lo único que harás será clavar tú trasero en una de las butacas de la inmensa biblioteca repleta de grandiosos libros, literalmente- le advirtió con la frialdad que tanto le caracterizaba.

- Da igual- sujetó la mano del raudo shichibukai y la elevó hasta la altura de sus labios. Rozando la pálida piel- siempre tendré mi cuarta espada favorita a mi disposición, no creo que aguantes ni una semana sin ser tocado y para que sepas… Clavo mi trasero donde me da la santa gana.

Semejante respuesta encendió al shichibukai y el menor de los dos lo sabía perfectamente. Las blancas manos de Mihawk tomaron el rostro del mugiwara, sus frentes se unieron y después sus labios, en un dulce, largo, lento y tibio beso. Volvió a recostar al pelinegro para que no hiciera esfuerzos innecesarios. El peliverde se iba a encargar de juntarlos. De rodillas, encarceló al mayor entre su cuerpo y el colchón. Depositó sus dedos en el tercer botón de la camisa blanca y lo soltó. Dejando al descubierto el perfecto tórax que besó con sosiego, sin usar la lengua para nada. No quería que ningún problemilla por debajo de los pantalones necesitara de su colaboración para un arreglo inmediato. El shichibukai no quiso cerrar los ojos para disfrutar de las caricias que le estaban proporcionando, necesitaba ver a su pupilo. Llevando las manos a la cintura que tanto había tocado en el último año, acercó su boca al oído del menor.

- Quítate la camiseta.

- No creo que… debamos.

- Tranquilo… no tengo esas intenciones- hizo una pequeña pausa- de momento- la risa tonta del peliverde hablando por completo al pelinegro-. No soy tan mal huésped como para tener que obligar a Doflamingo a tirar las sábanas.

- Jaja, ¿entonces?

- Quiero tocarte, sentirte a mi lado y recibir tú calor.

- Estamos pedigüeños hoy. Que sepas que lo haré gratis porque estás malito.

Acarició el sedoso cabello del pelinegro haciendo que ronronease. Levantó la molesta prenda del peliverde, lanzándola lejos para que no pudiera taparse con ella. Mihawk empezó lamiendo la clavícula del menor, subiendo por la delicia que tenía por cuello, llegando a morder el lóbulo de la oreja y jugueteando con los pendientes. Jamás se cansaría de realizar siempre el mismo camino. Su último destino iba a ser los carnosos labios. Capturó el superior con confianza, chupándolo ligeramente. Enroscó sus brazos en el cuerpo del marimo, arañando la espalda con fuerza pero sin llegar a herirle. Provocó que las compuertas hacia el paraíso de los sabores se abrieran. Introdujo su lengua buscando al propietario de aquella húmeda y cálida estancia. Los dos soltaron un gemido que alertó al peliverde. No debían seguir por ahí, acabaría desmadrándose. Zoro le permitió jugar unos segundos a voluntad hasta que decidió poner fin a aquel profundo y sofocante beso.

- Hey…- las dos frentes se juntaron en una leve caricia- Confía en mí, no te haré mío a pesar de las ganas que me matan por dentro. ¿Qué pasa?

- Nada. Solo quiero besos con calma, sin prisas.

- Lleva tú el ritmo entonces. Haz lo que quieras.

- ¡Oh! Eso es nuevo.

- ¿Sabrás hacerlo?

- He tenido un buen maestro y espero seguir teniéndolo por muchos años más- los dos se sonrojaron al mismo tiempo. El peliverde había soltado una indirecta muy directa. ¿Cuánto era exactamente por muchos años más?-. O sea quiero decir… esto, yo…

- Mnm… mi pequeño.

El corazón se le hinchaba de satisfacción y euforia cada vez que le llamaba así. Las tenía contadas con una sola mano. La próxima usaría la otra por falta de dedos. No sabía a quién se refería ya que las cuatro anteriores las musitó durmiendo. Ahora lo tenía bien claro.

Los besos que deseaba Zoro se cumplieron con creces. Tímidos roces con ambos ojos a medio cerrar, sintiendo sensaciones de placer circulando y produciendo chispas en el cerebro. De vez en cuando permanecían con los labios unidos mientras se acariciaban sin saltarse el límite impuesto por el menor.

- Esto es demasiado bueno- Mihawk pasaba sus dedos por la larga cicatriz mientras dejaban que el tiempo siguiera su curso, sin prisas para poder observarse, fascinándose por los pequeños detalles que no pudieron absorbes sus ojos en las noches de sexo-. Creo que te amo Mihi- confesó sonrojándose hasta las orejas. El experto espadachín sonrió al escuchar aquel dulce mote.

- Yo también pequeño.

El pelinegro le empujó, obligándolo a tumbarse a su lado. Elevó las sábanas tapándose los dos con ellas. Abrazándose a la cintura del menor, depositó su cabeza en el acelerado pecho bronceado. Besó la erizada y ardiente piel, dejando que esta vez, su amado peliverde le proporcionara cobijo y seguridad. Zoro no dijo nada más, sentía que las palabras sobraban. Ya tendrían tiempo para hablar por la mañana. Tenía una ligera sospecha de las quejas que emitiría el mejor espadachín del mundo por la horterada de habitación.

Sujetó, a primera vista, el frágil y delgado cuerpo del shichibukai entre sus brazos, feliz por verle apoyado contra el torso por el que latía su corazón como nunca antes. Besó su cabello, recogiendo el característico aroma a naturaleza seductora que emanaba Mihawk.

Lo que no sabían y ni siquiera intuían los dos espadachines, era que un par de mirones entrometidos observaban esa tierna escena desde que el pelinegro fingió despertar.

Doflamingo y Crocodile estaban espiando a sus invitados. Lo normal.

La idea fue, indudablemente, del rubio. Eso no le quitaba culpa al ex-shichibukai, ya que le había seguido sin poner mucho empeño en quitarle esa absurda idea de la cabeza al flamenco. Esa habitación tenía una segunda puerta. Escondida tras la pared. Estaba lejos de la cama y por lo tanto, con la ayuda perfecta de la oscuridad, no les podían ver. En cambio cualquier lugar de la habitación podía ser visto si era iluminado. Una posición estratégica.

Los dos se encontraban de pies, con el mayor apoyado contra la esquina del tabique y el adicto al rosa a su lado. Al principio fue un tanto incómodo para los dos. Estaban acostumbrados a ver desgracias por cada lugar que pisaban y además, con dos hombres en una cama haciéndose nada más que carantoñas para luego confesarse cuanto se quieren…  
Un poco empalagoso pero pensándolo bien, ellos hicieron lo mismo y no les pareció nada repulsivo.

Crocodile se dio cuenta de que no le había respondido a Doflamingo aún. Tenía que declararse o decirle algo para que supiera que era correspondido. Cogió aire, llenando por completo los pulmones. Giró la cabeza para mirarle al rubio y entablar la conversación que les cambiaría la vida a los dos, cuando… El shichibukai parecía no poder apartar la vista de los dos tortolitos, sus mejillas iluminadas por un toque carmín y los ojos color esmeralda brillaban como pequeñas estrellas, dando a entender en la situación en la que se encontraba. Crocodile frunció el ceño.

- Ni se te ocurra llorar.

- Eso intento Croco-chan, eso intento.

**Fin del cap 7**

**Y bien¿?**

**Os ha parecido excesivo el MiZo o ha estado a la altura¿? **

**Jaja espero que lo segundo. **

**Muchas gracias por leer y por el apoyo.**

**El capítulo 8 se volcará de lleno a la pareja estrella de esta historia. Como siempre no faltaran problemas ni momentos romanticones xD**

**^.^ Un beso!**


End file.
